The Rise of Feyd: Fall from Grace
by NolaOakenshield30
Summary: The first stab at this fanfic wasn't workin' for me so I'm revamping it and hope some of you come to enjoy it. FYI: The Start of the new version begins at Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Bofur, securing his supplies onto the pony, eyed his sister with a soft smile before going to her and hugging her gently.

"Ye sure ye'll be alright?" He asked, breaking the embrace; his hand gracing across her swollen belly. "Yer not long from having the baby and I'd be distressed if~"

"Nori will be here," Nola explained, "and he's just as unbearable as you are. I'll be fine."

Bofur chuckled and patted Nola's belly once more; "Ye were tossing and turning all night…Oin's readin' of the runes really scared ye, didn't it?"

Nola sniffed and shrugged. "He's yet to be wrong on anything when he reads," She countered, then her face grew dark and she clasped her hands across her stomach; without meeting Bofur's concerned gaze as she said.

"Ye shouldn't think about tha' little bit. I know he told ye it showed that…well, ye've carried the baby just fine so far and have a little over a month left. Oh! That reminds me, be sure to check in on Sela. Bombur's goin' mad with her mood swings and all."

Nola chuckled; "Our family is certainly populating Ered Luin rather successfully these days!"

Bofur snickered as he mounted his pony and gave a friendly nod of his head toward his sister; "I'll be back in three weeks, if anythin' happens, ye know where to send word, aye?"

Nola nodded and Bofur, satisfied, kicked his heels and the pony lurched to a slow trot.

She watched her brother go until he rounded the corner, no doubt heading over to what used to be Staric's grand manor to meet up with Bul who was to journey to the Iron Hills to retrieve Thorin's bride.

In the months that had passed, Thorin had come to trust Bul with the most important tasks. Even if, Nola thought resentfully, certain tasks offended his blood kin.

With a sigh, Nola turned her head to the side and said: "You might as well come out. He's gone now."

Thorin Oakenshield came around the corner and offered Nola a soft, embarrassed smile as he approached.

"You've gotten rather good at that, detecting when someone is about," He offered, "But forgive me for hiding nonetheless. I just didn't want to risk another verbal spar with your brother."

Nola smirked and noticed Thorin observe her from head to toe; knowing then what it was and why he'd come to visit her.

"Did you get the chest," He asked, as Nola invited him into her home. "I know it isn't much but~"

"It's more than enough," Nola said softly as they traveled to the den and took their seats, "Because of you this child will live like a monarch," Nola explained, "as I'm sure that is your desire.

Thorin, crossing his legs as he sat, eyed Nola with tender concern; "What was that about Oin and his portents?"

Nola sighed, ran a hand absently over her abdomen, and said: "He…he foresaw a dangerous account. One that was…Oh, it just warned of danger in the baby's life."

Seeing Thorin's eyes go wide, Nola was quick to point out: "The baby has been moving and kicking wildly since then. Even Oin says all is well at this point."

"Would you allow my physician to examine you?" Thorin asked, "If only to ease me? My concerns I mean."

Nola eyed Thorin for a moment, but then slowly nodded. "Very well," she agreed, "Oh…Bul told me you're hoping for a girl?"

Thorin smiled softly and ran his hand over his short beard, before giving a quick nod. "I've two nephews after all," He explained, "and our females are few."

"That would be pleasant," Nola admitted, "If she has your bearing she'll be quite beautiful as I've often heard others speculate that you, your self, would have made a beautiful girl.

Thorin grinned and chuckled; "Balin started that debate," He confessed, "He's insistent that any children I~" and Thorin choked on his own words and cleared his throat.

"It's alright," Nola offered softly, "Thorin…she's to be your wife. An heir is to be~"

"I already have an heir," Thorin interrupted softly but firmly, "Regardless of what others might think. I only want one heir…and only from one woman."

Not wanting to pursue the argument she'd been having so often with Thorin, as of late, Nola rose and announced: "I have errands."

Thorin rose slowly and spat: "Where's Nori? You shouldn't over exerting yourself. I could send a servant~"

"That will not be necessary," Nola said, pushing a strand of her hair from her face, "I only mean to visit the bakery."

Thorin silently conceded but, just as Nola began to show him out, he stopped suddenly and turned.

Before she could react, Thorin took her into his arms and kissed her firmly.

Nola let out a whimper and pulled away from him; her fingers tracing over her lips, she felt the sting of tears at her eyes as she said:

"Much as I ache, I made my choice and so did you. You've done very well so far to prove your devotion to the child but as for my welfare…you've no need to concern yourself. Not any more."

Thorin sighed and turned to go. But not before declaring in almost a whisper: "I will never stop caring…and neither will you."

Hearing the door close, Nola let out a whimper and, as she covered her mouth, remembering the joy of Thorin's kiss, began to weep softly.

"She's a bit odd, from what I gathered, I only met her a time or two; Very demure, polite, just your average aristocrat."

Bofur smiled as he rode side by side with Sol.

After that fateful night, so many months ago, the two had struck up a friendship that had grown, Bofur admitted, very strong and very quickly.

"Aye, but Whaddya mean odd?" Bofur inquired, adjust himself on the saddle, "Do ye mean odd in a bad way?"

Sol chuckled and shook his head. "No," He replied, "I mean…well, she just seemed odd; but definitely not at all in a bad way. You know that feeling you get when you meet someone and…well, she's just odd to me. But not in a bad way at all."

"Ah," Bofur mused, "So she's odd in the same way as, say, a certain male dwarf who uses women's face cream for his own purpose?"

"Here!" Bul spat, and shot a glaring eye at Bofur as he rode ahead in front of them, "Try it some time, takes ages off of ye. Now will the two of ye please stop with yer mindless chatter?"

Both dwarves offered each other goofy smiles and rode in silence for some time until Bofur decided to ask: "are ye lookin' forward to seeing anyone while yer back in the Iron Hills?"

Sol shook his head, and gave Bofur a soft smile; "Would that bother you Master Toymaker?"

Bofur startled slightly, unsure of what Sol meant, but he nonetheless shook his head and tried to hide his sudden nervousness.

"May I ask why you've come?" Sol inquired, "I mean, you're not going to be playing for Dain the night of the banquet nor have you ever told me that you deliver toys to neighboring kingdoms."

Bofur shrugged and eyed Bul's back before answering softly: "One last favor."


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't risk anythin' Bul! Yer paranoid and tired! Why don't ye do us all a favor and take a damn nap!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like tha' Bo!" Bul growled, "How many times must I tell ye! Ye've got to be careful what ye say and to whom ye say it to!"

Bofur rolled his eyes and pulled off his boots without another word to Bul; they'd only arrived an hour or so ago and, having endured a long meeting with Dain Ironfoot, the young dwarf was ready to retire for the evening.

It wasn't until he and Bul were finally alone, did Bofur realize his quip about doing a favor for the feyd captain, had actually infuriated his kinsman and leader.

"I don't see what the problem is," Bofur argued through a yawn, "By the looks ye were gettin', many know who ye are and what ye really do besides jewelry makin' and repair!"

Bul rolled his eyes and, as he prepared for bed himself, grumbled: "They only know gossip. My point, dear boy, yer little flame of information could blow~"

"Into a massive fire and burn everything down! I know I've heard it before!" Bofur snapped mockingly, "Really, Bul? All Sol knows is that, bein' yer kin, I've come to help with the transport of Thorin's bride."

Bul let out an exasperated groan waved his arms at Bofur; "Just keep a still tongue where others are concerned, will ye? Besides, Dain is still a bit uneasy!"

Bofur, starting to unbraid his hair, looked at Bul with a pout, before nodding his head; "Fine," He agreed, "Just remember yer promise."

Bul, crawling into a luxurious bed, snorted and moaned: "Yes, yes! After this is all o'er with, I'll release ye from service. Whelp!"

"Hey!" Bofur growled, "Me brother and sister are both expectin' babes! They'll need me around!"

Rolling away from Bofur, Bul chuckled and said: "Yer brother's doin' well workin' in the kitchen of Thorin's halls and, o'course, the king will never stop his desire-his love-fer yer sister. They can and will manage with or without ye and we both know yer only usin' them as a means to cower out of a lucrative living. Yer stressed lad, why don't ye follow yer hearts desire and crawl into the bed with that weak, lil musician?"

Bofur, now seething, let his finger's drop from his hair, and went about putting his boots back on in huff.

"Where're ye goin'?" Bul demanded, "It's rude to go traipsing about someone else's home after hours!"

Bofur snorted, finished dressing, and even with Bul still protesting He bounded out of their borrowed bed chamber with many things coursing through his mind.

"Here, drink this; Oin says it helps pregnant dwarves to sleep."

Nola moaned and took the offered cup from Nori; the child was kicking and adjusting within her in a way she'd never known and, of course, she found it near impossible to sleep at the moment.

"Thank you," Nola said to Nori whom sat across from her at the kitchen table, his face one of concern.

"Is everything else alright?" Nori asked, "I don't mean to pry…but I saw him leaving earlier today and you've been quiet."

Taking another sip of the foul tasting concoction, one of the reasons she'd refused to drink it, Nola nodded.

"He's…Thorin is still Thorin," She explained, "He still hopes for…something I suppose."

"I've heard that many females enjoy the position of an official mistress. It's a comfortable life."

Nola cast Nori a cautionary glare and he offered a dry smile. "I wouldn't want you to do something that hurts you any ways," He admitted, "I'm just worried for you."

"Oh I'm fine," Nola countered as she took another sip from her cup and grimaced, "May I confess something to you Nori?"

Nori arched an eyebrow, yet nodded all the same, and waited for Nola to go on.

"I refused Thorin's offer, not because it was all he could offer of course, but because I was angry at him."

Nori chuckled much to Nola's amusement and she couldn't help but smile back at her childhood friend shyly.

"Of course you were!" Nori declared, then lowered his voice for fear it would wake Bifur, "Even I know that! I can't imagine how much that shocked you…how you… might have felt betrayed?"

Nola nodded and sipped from her mug again. "I didn't think he'd marry…especially after He-we-got pregnant. I still can't decide if, deep down, he always intended to marry another while he kept me on the side, and our baby, a secret."

"You have it the other way around," Nori pointed out and, seeing Nola's confused expression he concluded: "She, this one woman, Solara would be the one on the side. You'd be the only one Thorin would call wife in the end."

Nola smirked; "Even so," She replied, "It's not fair to her. It would be humiliating either way. Also, Nori, if this baby is a girl…oh I can't do that to her!"

"You could always marry me."

The suggestion came so suddenly and casually, that Nola gagged on her next sip, staring wide-eyed at Nori whom looked just as startled; as though he him self couldn't believe the words that he'd just spoken.

"Forgive me," Nori started to say, "I just…you seem so sad as of late~"

"I know darling," Nola offered softly, reaching over and grasping Nori's hand, "As always, you'll do anything to protect your loved ones. But, you also know, I will never jeopardize the relationship you and I already have."

Nori turned his hand over, and squeezed Nola's smaller one gently; "Still, forgive me," Nori insisted, "I guess I just recalled Oin's reading. The one that supposedly revealed I'd marry a lass of high birth."

Nola beamed and pulled her hand free. Rising, she helped herself to the jar that sat centered upon the table, and pulled out two cookies.

"I'm not high born," She said softly, "But I'm flattered you think so."

"Thorin, you could always retract your agreement, find another way to maintain peace with Dain."

Thorin, standing upon the very balcony where his fate had been decided months before, sighed and looked into the glittering night sky.

"As much," He breathed softly, "As I would desire that, I cannot. Not now; the more power I gain the more profit I will bring…without either…my true desires can never be fulfilled for myself or my people."

Balin huffed and leaned against the stone wall, looking down into the dimly lit market place below.

"You've many desires," Balin observed, "and they are weighing heavily upon you. I fear you're...going to make yourself sick."

Even in the torch light, when Thorin shot his eyes at Balin, the old dwarf could see the fierce glow in his King's eyes.

"I was not sick," Thorin said defensively, "I was grief stricken! I'd lost most of my family that day!"

Balin, not wishing to enrage the young king, nodded slowly; "Yes," He agreed, "and you're…you're grieving now."

Thorin exhaled loudly through his nose and looked away from Balin. "Why should that concern you?" He asked, "You wanted my affiliation with them to end."

"I want you to be safe," Balin corrected, "while I can see the reasons you would need Bul and the other's I must advise-I must warn you Thorin…Bul is an odd fellow and because of him many are…they question the motives of any member of feyd."

Thorin nodded. "So you've said," and then quickly added: "but you've never said how or why he is odd; and the motive of his subordinates do not concern me so long as they are dutiful and loyal."

"Thorin," Balin began, hesitating for a moment, "Bul…is unstoppable. When he desires anything, anything at all…even Thror, even members of his own order, began to fear him in a way. Especially when it was rumored he'd murdered the founder of Feyd. You were young then…but do your recall him?"

Thorin, who had taken to staring at the stars again, looked slowly at Balin and nodded just the same. "Kran," He answered, "Very old but a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes!" Balin exclaimed, "Even to this day there are still some unwilling to accept that an elven page was able to sneak attack him the way Bul, the only witness, swears he was."

"Still," Thorin argued, much to Balin's dismay, "He has yet to let me down or disobey any order I give him. I'm sorry balin…but I cannot discharge him or the rest of his order just because of what gossipers have to say."

"How can you trust Bofur or his family?" Balin demanded so suddenly that Thorin slightly startled, "How do you know that Bul didn't advise Nola to seduce you before~"

Thorin was within inches of Balin's face in the blink of an eye and, grabbing the old dwarf by the front of his tunic, growled: "DO-NOT-EVER ATTEMPT TO DEFAME HER TO ME EVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!"

Releasing him with a jerk, Thorin turned on his heels and hurried back inside his new home, leaving Balin to slump again the stone railing as his mind raced with many things.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bul had first saw her, he was truly impressed by her appearance, and his bow to her, was sincere.

Solara was slender and her snow white skin was accented by waist-long crimson red hair and steady grey eyes.

As the banquet proceeded, accompanied by much entertainment and music, the young dwarf came and sat between Dain and Bul him self; Dain and Solara talked softly for several moments, as Bul indulged him self with the non-stop flow of wine and food, until a soft, husky voice asked: "So, you're him, are you?"

Bul swallowed his sip of wine, and offered a soft smile at the Lady; "If ye mean ye think I'm Bul, then aye lass, I am he. Anyone else you think I am would be incorrect."

Solara smiled radiantly and chuckled, much to Bul's pleasure, and said: "Bul the handsome sits next to me then?"

Bul beamed and took another sip of wine. Observing his goblet for a moment, he nodded slowly, "the one and only."

"I am," Solara announced in a honeyed tone, just as her hand crept and settled upon Bul's thigh underneath the grand table, "Quite honored."

Bul, pretending to admire the fine glass he held, dropped his free hand out of view and gripped Solara's soft and dainty one.

"I am flattered my lady," He replied, "and, might I confess, quite envious of my king?"

He began working Solara's hand upward and was aroused to see that she did not resist; she only smiled and her grey eyes shone seductively.

"I am quite curious about him," Solara confessed as Bul placed her hidden hand where he wanted it, "I hear he is a good dwarf, intelligent and honorable if not a bit…officious…to a fault even?"

Bul chuckled and motioned for a page to come and refill his goblet; "O'course," He answered, "He is, even in exile, a king. Very handsome too, it seems many a lass pines for him."

Solara squeezed the spot Bul had designated, and it took every fiber within him not to emit a satisfied grunt.

"I would very much like, Master Bul, to speak to you about certain matters privately," Solara confessed in a whisper, "If you are…willing and think it not inappropriate."

Bul, pretending to enjoy a forkful of roast chicken, looked out of the corner of his eye at Dain. Fortunately, the dwarf prince was busying himself with another honored guest and had not heard His rather enjoyable conversation with his relative.

"I am, after all," Bul explained after he swallowed, "at yer service."

Solara squeezed again, causing Bul to place his hand atop hers once more, patting it gently, and she pulled her hand away slowly.

"Later?" She said softly, and Bul nodded after looking over to where Bofur sat with Sol and sneered. His protégé was hanging on every word the artist was saying.

"Y-yes," He agreed, looking back at Solara and offering a small smile, "Where?"

Solara, sipping from her own goblet, replied with a bright smile: "The dungeons."

"Here, just gently slide the bow. Good! See? You're getting rather better!"

Bofur snorted and dropped the violin into his lap; "I made several mistakes," He pointed with a sigh, "Maybe I'm too old to learn a new instrument?"

Sol shook his head and, sitting behind Bofur upon the bed, offered the dwarf a reassuring pat on his back.

"It never too late," He explained, "But I see that you are still holding the bow too tight. It's not necessary. Where the violin is concerned, your movements have to be like water; Gentle and flowing."

Bofur chuckled and whapped his shoulder with the bow lightly. Looking over his shoulder he said: "Not all water is gentle. Sometimes rivers run wild."

Sol grinned and slid off the bed. "Clever," the dwarf replied, "But the violin can master many melodies."

As Sol began to pull on his cloak, he looked at Bofur warmly and asked: "fancy a walk?" Dain's gardens are rather beautiful this time of year."

Bofur nodded and set the bow and violin aside and rose; "Sure," He accepted, "I've never been to the Iron Hills after all and it'd be nice to see something pretty besides the insides of this dreary place."

Sol smiled softly and Bofur, seeing that he was having trouble clasping the front of his cloak, hurried to help him.

When the task was done, Sol gently took Bofur's hand and the shorter dwarf caught his breath and looked slowly into the sparking, dark blue eyes of his friend.

"Thank you," Sol said, and after Bofur nodded, he did not fight the gentle press of Sol's lips against his own.

The pounding at the door caused the two of them to jump apart and, before Sol went to answer, the two of them exchanged nervous smiles.

"Yes, yes!" Sol barked as he pulled the door open briskly, "What is it?"

The page looked nervously at Sol for a moment, and then seeing Bofur behind him, said: "Dain requests your presence Master Sol, immediately."

Sol sighed and nodded; closing the door, he unclasped his cloak and tossed it upon the bed.

"Later?" Sol asked, as he went about packing up his violin, "He probably just wants a melody or two."

Thinking this odd, yet not wanting to keep Dain waiting, Bofur nodded with a smile. "Shall I…do ye want me to wait here?"

Sol smiled and daring another quick kiss, which Bofur allowed, said: "Of course."

Bul was surprised to find her in such a way; wearing only a robe and long flattering night gown made of blue silk.

"My lady," He greeted, and then ran his fingers down the arm of the wooden device she sat upon, "what an interesting contraption."

"Before Dain came into power," Solara started, but then offered only a wry smile; "Surely you know, my dear Feyd."

Bul, allowing it to occur, betrayed his usual peaceful and harmless façade and grinned widely; his coal black eyes shining in the torch light.

"I thought so, lass," Bul confessed, "No innocent young thing would have dared to stroke me the way ye did tonight. Obviously, you've heard some things."

Solara chuckled and twirled a lock of her curly, blood colored hair in her fingers. "Obviously, you've an itch to scratch with me," She pointed out; "Tell me, up which sleeve have you concealed your blade?"

Bul hummed satisfactorily, and held up his right arm; "Will I have to use it?" He asked, "Yer interest in me…is quite troubling."

Solara giggled and adding to Bul's growing desire, she pulled her night gown up; high enough, Bul discovered, to reveal the blade tied and sheathed against her thigh.

"Only if you wish…and I hope you do," Solara replied, "Before Dain took power, the previous ruler, had some dark habits. I use to sneak down here and watch as he entertained certain guests. Of course, those childhood fancies had an effect on me."

Bul smirked, drew his own blade from his sleeve, and approached slowly; placing the very point against Solara's delicate neck, he pushed slightly; elated to see the lustful gleam that filled her eyes.

"Go on," Bul urged, "By all means, pretty one."

"As to your comment," Solara answered, "My interest in you stems from, what I hope isn't just silly gossip. I've heard of you and…what tickles your fancy. Would it surprise you, Master Feyd, that your longings quite match my own?"

Solara pushed her neck forward then. Bul, smiling to him self, pulled the blade away and watched the thin line of blood slide down the high-born dwarf's little throat.

"Yer to be Thorin's," Bul explained, sheathing his blade, "Stand up."

Solara obeyed and Bul took her by the back of her head, clenching a fistful of hair, he jerked her head back and licked up the young woman's neck; enjoying the excited squeak she emitted.

That done, Solara tore Bul's tunic open and raked her finger nails down his chest; getting satisfaction of her own when Bul hummed in arousal.

"Thorin," Solara explained breathlessly, "Is only a pawn in Dain's great game; As, I'm sure, I will be in Thorin's. Besides, I've heard Thorin has already given his heart."

Bul leaned his head to the side; "Ye asked me down here to get information, then?" He demanded, and his fist tightened at the back of Solara's head.

Solara moaned and attempted to kiss Bul; only to be denied and Bul eyed her with suspicion.

"No!" Bul snapped, "Be a good whore an' tell me what yer tryin' to pull…or I'll end this and only I'll be satisfied this night!"

Solara chuckled and, while her hands clawed and pulled at the hair of Bul's chest, she hissed heatedly: "I already know all about that commoner! And I've heard she's soon to drop Thorin's bastard."

Bul, keeping his grip blindingly tight, gave growling chuckle before dipping his head again and lapping up a fresh trail of blood from Solara's wound.

"Ye've been keepin' up," Bul observed as he licked his lips and came to look deeply into Solara's glittering grey eyes, "Jealous?"

Solara laughed, obeyed Bul's order to dig her nails deeper into his firm flesh, and scoffed when she said: "Never! Besides…being that this marriage will be boring and all…I'll enjoy the competition and I'll take care of her if I must. While I'm not a member of your order…I have my means."

Bul chuckled and snapped Solara's head back roughly; digging his teeth into her neck and forcing her backwards to sit once more. When Bul rose, he drew his tongue slowly over his lips.

"Clever little bitch," He observed, "But ye won't lay a finger, or 'ave anyone lay a finger, upon that woman. It would ruin all my plans and, honestly, I'd really hate to 'ave to skin ye like a cat if ye do mean to try. Do ye understand?"

Solara sighed and, upon seeing the malicious, threatening glint in Bul's eyes, nonetheless nodded.

"Take yer clothes off," Bul ordered with a smile as he began to unbuckle his belt, "Oh…and don't touch my face. Ye might touch, bite, and scratch any where else if ye like."

Solara, rising and removing her robe and gown, giggled again and advised: "Dove's blood. When applied and left to dry, it does wonder's for the skin. Oh, and can I not kiss those lovely lips?"

Bul, wrapping his belt around Solara's throat, shook his head slowly; "Maybe later," He replied, "Fer now…I want to put your lips to better use; would ye mind getting' on yer knees? I think ye know what I want from ye right now. Do be mindful of how ye use yer teeth, alright?"

Solara, after Bul removed his tunic, ran her hands down his bared torso. "Will you keep me company, Master Feyd?" She inquired, "While I am in Ered Luin? I would very much to keep a friendship with you even after I am married."

Bul, pointing a finger down, watched as Solara dropped delicately to her knees and began to unbutton his trousers.

"O'course," Bul hummed as Solara took him fully into her mouth, "Some friendships are worth keepin'."


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin had nearly barreled over Bofur when he bounded into the toymakers home; red faced and his body damp with sweat.

Behind him both Balin and his younger brother Dwalin came huffing and puffing into the meager domicile, panting out apologies and congratulations to Bofur whom dismissed them with a smile and urged them to sit.

"'e ran all the way 'ere!" Dwalin sputtered as Thorin hurried into the room where Nola was, "As if there were a fire!"

Balin chuckled and wiped his brow dry with the back of his hand; "I haven't seen him do that since the day Dis was born," He recalled, "How is she?"

Bofur, with Bombur coming from the kitchen with mugs of cider, smiled softly; "Fine," He explained just as the soft cries of infant could be heard, "The baby was big but all things considered Nola and me niece are strong and healthy."

"Niece?" Dwalin gasped, taking a mug from the tray Bombur held, "So Thorin's got a daughter then?"

Bofur nodded and grinned; "Just as loud as he is, it seems, she damn near shattered windows when she popped out! She Woke Bifur up and all!"

Their laughter could be heard from the bedroom where Nola lay sleeping; Thorin had entered tentatively and approached the cradle slowly.

"Oh…" He gasped, when eyes that matched his own stared into his, "She's so tiny!"

"Actually she's large," Oin interjected with an amused smirk, "Biggest babe yet this season. Nola will need a few days bed rest after all the trouble tha' one caused. Go ahead and hold 'er!"

Thorin, having experience in holding infants thanks to his nephews and youngest sibling, gently lifted the infant from the cradle; holding her under her tiny arms to examine her fully.

The infant cooed irritably at her father, causing the stern king to smile, just before he brought her close and kissed her soft forehead.

"Hello," He whispered tearfully, "I've been waiting for you, Sada."

"So Thorin has his little brat, does he? Well that just ruins my mood!" Solara sipped from her goblet and observed Bul whom sat, leg crossed upon the dining table, smiling at her quite amused.

"She's illegitimate," He pointed out as he continued to peel an apple, "A bastard! The daughter of low born nobody! She's no threat to ye and soon you'll 'ave yer own babe!"

Solara snorted and waved a finger at Bul; "He hasn't even consummated our marriage," She pointed out just as she took another sip of wine, "Didn't even share our wedding night with me!"

Bul chuckled as he took a bite from the piece of skinned fruit; "Did that really disturb ye?" He asked teasingly, "Surely Thorin wouldn't do fer ye, unlike me, the thing ye like."

Solara chuckled and shrugged; "True," She agreed, "But I'm still displeased! I'm his lawful wife yet he insists on seeing that trollop!"

Just then Bul stiffened, slowly brought his legs from the table, and set them soundlessly upon the floor as he set his apple aside.

Putting a finger to his lips as Solara moved to ask what the matter was, he then pointed at the side door that led to the bed chambers of Solara, Thorin, and kings relatives.

Waving his hand, Solara moved far away from the door as the Feyd captain rose, and like a snake quickly glided forward and flung the door open.

Dis gave a startled cry when Bul jerked her into the dining room by the front of her dress; "Unhand me!" Dis squealed, "How dare you think to do that to me!"

Bul released her and bowed low just as Solara began offering her own apologies. "Forgive him, He was only thinking of my safety, had we known it was you, He wouldn't have acted in such a way."

"What's he doing here?" Dis demanded, "It's late! Does Thorin-your husband-know?"

Solara snorted and narrowed his eyes; "No," she confessed flatly, "He's to busy over at the toymakers house welcoming his daughter!"

Dis flinched, her eyes wide and curious, "Oh?" She asked, "Nola's had her baby?"

Solara nodded slowly; "Thorin left about two hours ago-on foot-Master Bul, who came to alert MY HUSBAND of that fact…was just keeping me company."

"Well what was it?" Dis demanded, ignoring the smarmy remark Solara had made, "The baby I mean, girl or boy?"

Solara shrugged and looked impatiently at Bul who also shrugged. "What does it matter?" Solara asked, "The only baby that should matter to you is the one I will bear and besides…I had heard you hated Nola."

Dis sniffed and, wanted to be rid of their cruelty, turned to go. "That is," She retorted, "if Thorin ever does lay with you. I've heard whispers he's rather put off by you and why not? Sneaking around with that thing over there! Why, even the music conductor is eavesdropping! You know, that fellow Dain loaned to us."

Bul's eyes widened; "What was that?"


	5. Chapter 5

So another girl in your family? You must be very pleased," Sol observed playing with Bofur's braid as the two of them sat under a great oak tree on the river bank, "Uncle Bofur…do you enjoy the moniker?"

The dwarven toymaker chuckled and nodded; "She's brought much joy," He explained, "and it won't be long until Sela has her baby. She actually only has a week or so to go!"

His head upon his lover's chest, Bofur closed his eyes and relaxed completely as Sol held him as though he were precious metal.

"You've been much happier these past few months," Sol whispered, "What with new babies and none of the usual Feyd foolishness keeping you occupied! I rather like this version of you!"

Bofur playfully slapped the arm that held him across his shoulders; "Ye mean ye like me all borin' and lordin' over me niece most of the time?" He asked with a grin, "Boring must suit ye then!"

The two lovers burst out into side-splitting laughed until finally, with a grunt, Bofur sat up and brought his knees to his chest.

"Thorin," He sighed, "He's pressing Nola to leave home and to take up lodgings fer 'er and Sada at his halls."

Sol smirked and pointed out: "He is Sada's father…He only wants to be just that. She's four months old now and…He and his wife aren't having much luck."

Bofur nodded in understanding; Not long after the birth of Sada it was announced that the Lady Solara was with child. But the news which had pleased many, quickly turned dark. For weeks later, the Lady had suffered a terrible miscarriage.

Thorin had spent much time, after wards, at Bofur's home; cradling and spoiling little Sada. It wasn't long after that that the king requested Nola to come and stay with him in his adopted halls.

"Aye," Bofur whispered, "but I worry; Dis didn't like Thorin courting my sister to begin with and now tha weird wife of his…loosin' her child before she even knew it…I'm more worried fer Sada than anyone else." Sol hummed in understanding. "A puppy," He suggested, "Get a pup and all those worries go away for Uncle Bofur!"

"Jerk!" Bofur laughed and swiped Sol's shoulder, "Ye should no I've no care fer dogs…I'm rather fond of cats."

Sol caught the toymaker's hand in his and brought it to his lips just as an unwanted individual appeared from behind the large oak tree.

"Master Sol?" Bul asked, and the two younger dwarves jumped to their feet, "I need ye to come with me. We-Thorin mainly-has some question fer ye."

Bofur and Sol exchanged looks before the toymaker asked in annoyance: "Why? What's Thorin to ask of a court musician?"

Bul sighed as Dwalin appeared at his side, shackles in one hand, and said: "Bo…I will talk to you later. Go home and I'll meet ye there."

"Why?" Bofur demanded, putting himself between Sol and Dwalin whom had begun to approach, "Tell me!"

"Later!" Bul bellowed, then in a softer voice advised: "Best move aside 'n let Master Dwalin do his business. Ye don't want 'im to get rough."

Bofur looked at Dwalin with ferocity in his eyes; Dwalin merely snorted and waved his hand. "Move," He ordered, "I'll only ask ye this one time."

"Bo," Sol whispered, "It's fine…it'll be alright."

"O'course!" Bul said with a disturbing grin, "Ye 'ave nothin' to hide…do ye Sol? Sol…son of Sal, son of…Kran? Am I right?"

Sol's eyes remained transfixed on Bul as his hands were shackled; but as he was led away he looked over his shoulder at Bofur and called out: "Don't believe him! None of it! Bo, I've done nothing!"

When Dwalin and Sol Bul vanished from sight, Bul removed his hat, and scratched his head.

"Just questions," He assured Bofur without looking at the shocked dwarf, "Just gotta be sure."

"Kran?" Bofur repeated, causing Bul to look at him, "Wasn't that…He was the founder of Feyd wasn't he?"

Bul nodded; "We…Thorin was alerted to the fact that Sol's been pokin' around-spyin' as it were- since Dain offered him to Thorin. Right after Staric died mind ye, He thought it best to bring him in for questioning, just to be certain his kinsmen isn't pullin' anything else."

"Who accuses him? Who alerted Thorin?" Bofur demanded flatly, "You?"

At this Bul chuckled and replaced his hat. "Actually," he pointed out, "It was the Lady Dis whom let us know about his odd behavior. Besides…a court musician who happens to be the grandson of my former leader? Bit odd don't ye think?"

Bofur's rage boiled over and he raised a fist as if to strike Bul; but with a growl he only turned on his heels and began to stomp home.

"I warned ye!" Bul called after him, "I warned ye how dangerous it was to let yer heart blind ye, lad!"

Bofur stopped, turned, and stomped back over to where Bul waited. Coming inches from his mentor's face he hissed: "I want to be present! When ye question him! I wanna be there!"


	6. Chapter 6

"As I've been saying, My lord, Dain sent me only to watch over you because of your affiliation with him!"

Bul met Sol's hard glare with calmness and a nerve wracking smile; "Even so," the Feyd captain pointed out, "He didn't make that known to Thorin. Not only does it concern him but…it's rather annoying too. Wouldn't ye agree?"

"I would agree that you murdered my Grandfather!" Sol bit back, "and that your motives for serving Thorin have nothing to do with fealty! If that was the case Staric would still be alive!"

"Staric's death had nothing to do with Bul's personal reasons, whatever you suspect them to be," Thorin interjected sternly from where he stood, "The steward died because he tried top stab me while my back was turned. It was Bofur who ended him. In fealty to me!"

Sol looked over at Bofur who, hatless and pale, kept his eyes cast to the stone floor of Thorin's dungeons.

"There is also the fact that not even Lady Solara truly knew who you were and she's been at Dain's court since she was a child!" Thorin pressed heatedly, "You've been lying for quite sometime Sol!

"I had to!" Sol said, his voice cracking and his eyes wide, "I had to maintain my position! I was under orders!"

"What about yer orders?" Bul continued to interrogate, "when ye found-and ye would have my boy-that I was in no way a threat to either Thorin or yer lord, what were ye to do then?"

Sol sighed wearily and, after looking at Bofur whom at last met his gaze, the golden haired dwarf, he stated: "Nothing. I was just to be a simple court musician."

Bul chuckled and waved his finger to show the conversation was far from over. "But what of yer own…motivations? Eh, ye seem quite convinced that I am, in fact, Kran's killer… not only that Yer quite adamant that I'm not only here to serve Thorin but me own personal desires."

"There is no way a gentle, elven page could have committed the act!" Sol spat defiantly, "My grandfather was almost decapitated! The cut almost surgical! How can a naive young creature do that?"

Bul shrugged and began playing with his long braid as he always did when something pleased or amused him.

"Pity I didn't ask," He replied, "I was to busy snappin' his little neck…and ye've relied to heavily on gossip, lad!"

"Bul," Thorin warned, "There's no need to cause further stress. Bofur…you spent much time with Master Sol. Did you ever suspect he was…up to anything?"

Bofur wrung his father's hat in his hands and looked at the stone floor for a moment. Bul made an impatient sound and muttered something no one heard.

"None," Bofur said in a hushed voice, "Never did I ever suspect anythin'."

Thorin tapped his chin and thought for a moment. "He never asked you any thing about my comings and goings? Never asked you about any knowledge you might have had where my dealings with other Lords were concerned?"

Bofur shook his head slowly after each question before bringing his sad eyes to Sol's. "He only ever asked about Bul."

"This would verify, My lord Thorin," Sol pointed out hastily, "That my concern was only for you! Just as Dain wished and ordered it to be!"

"It still doesn't justify why Dain would not divulge His concern to me beforehand!" Thorin spat angrily, "There was no reason for this secrecy!"

"I asked that it be thus," Sol said, and then dropped his head at the horror of his own words.

Bofur's eyes burned and he turned around fully. Uncertain if he could stop his angry, humiliated tears.

"So," Bul said in a lyrical tone, "You admit it?"

"You killed my grandfather!" Sol insisted, "and like my father before me…we seek our vengeance."

Thorin moaned under his breath and held up his hand before Bul could say anything further.

"You're banished from Ered Luin," He said in a hollow tone, "You will be escorted by My captain of the guard, Dwalin, back to the Iron Hills to report your failure to Dain as well as deliver a message I will give to you before you depart."

"My lord!" Bul protested in a tight voice, "that would be most unwise! After all, ye can't tell me he didn't have it in mind to kill me!"

"Aye, and he failed," Bofur argued suddenly, spinning around.

"Let 'im go back to the Iron Hills to face his lord and kin in shame. If we kill 'im, Dain's favorite musician, it could tear apart all the peace we've fought for…the peace other's have died fer."

"Agreed," Thorin conceded, much to Bul's dismay. But then he cast his eyes upon Bofur, his tone tinging with softness as he went on:

"Also…I cannot condone contact between the two of you, Bofur, it isn't safe. Can you agree to that?"

Bofur nodded; "It wouldn't be a problem," He confessed, and Sol lifted his shimmering eyes to look at the Bofur whom bit his bottom lip.

Nodding Thorin called the interrogation at an end, ordering Sol to remain in the cell, and allowing Bofur a moment alone with his prisoner.

"I'm sorry," Sol started even before the cell door closed, "I never meant…I wanted to tell you."

Tears graced Bofur's cheeks as he approached Sol slowly; His finger caressed Sol's own wet cheek for a moment, just before Bofur hugged him tightly. Pressing his nose into Sol's neck.

With his hands bound behind his back, the most Sol could do was nuzzle Bofur back, and for what seemed an eternity they stood embraced awkwardly.

Pulling away slightly, Bofur kissed the violinist lightly upon his lips, before sniffling as He stepped away from him.

"I know," the toymaker sighed, "But ye didn't…ye didn't…and now we're both shamed. I dunno what tears me more! The fact that I didn't see it…or the fact that I love ye still."

"It wasn't-It isn't-wrong!" Sol whispered shrilly, "Whatever you do, whatever you think Bo…keep an eye on him…please?"

Bofur moved to speak but instead leaned in for another quick kiss. Nodding and whispering a promise he eyed Sol deeply one last time before turning and starting to go.

"It wasn't meant to be Bul," Sol explained as Bofur knocked to alert the guard outside the cell, "My grandfather kept a journal…Boheeka was meant to take his place."

If this affected Bofur in any way, he didn't show it, and without a final word or look, he left Sol alone in the dungeon below Thorin's halls.

"She loves them! Just look at her gnaw!"

Solara held the moistened cookie as baby Sada chewed happily upon it as she sat unsteadily in the Lady's lap; cooing while her mother watched with a smile from the kitchen.

"She's inherited Thorin's sweet tooth, My lady," Nola explained as she rubbed salt into the roast meant for supper that night, "No sweet is below her!"

"If only my child had survived," Solara sighed, "She'd have another playmate besides Fili and Kili. I understand, the last time Thorin came, Fili was rather enamoured with Sada. Am I correct?"

Grateful the subject had changed so quickly, Nola offered an exuberant nod as she wiped her hands clean and came to sit across from Solara.

Though she'd been surprised by her arrival Nola, secretly, was glad she'd come with only pleasant words and a plate of cookies to share.

"Yes," She confirmed, "He doted on her. Though Kili wasn't at all pleased, bit jealous, whenever Thorin paid her attention and not him. He'd cry and throw a fit!"

Solara smiled as Sada cooed happily; "He's much the same-Kili-whenever Thorin pays more attention to Fili."

Solara's smile faded and suddenly her grey eyes filled with tears; putting the soggy cookie on the table she handed baby Sada to Nola and rose.

"Forgive me," She offered, "Bit emotional these days."

'Of course,' Nola thought pitifully, 'She just did have another miscarriage days ago.'

The event had caused Oin to send for her in the late night hours; She'd arrived admidst hysterical screams that echoed through out Thorin's home.

Thorin had been off on some diplomatic venture and so it had been left to her to comfort the would be mother in the following days until he arrived back and received the news of the miscarriage.

"I know," Nola offered softly as Sada reached for the soggy treat upon the table, "Has Oin said anything? Given you anything to hope for?"

Solara chuckled and shook her head; "He told me…I might not be able to bear a child; Which is why I've come actually."

Nori entered then, baby Sada turned her head an mewled loudly, her pudgy hands reaching for the dwarf.

"My Lady," Nori said with a quick nod at Solara as he hurried over and took the squealing infant from Nola, "Sorry I can't stay and chat but as you can see, I've got another Lady who needs all of my attention."

When Nori had gone, Nola looked at her guest and offered a soft smile, "She's been attached to him from day one," She explained as Solara retook her seat, "and he's quite wonderful with her."

Solara smiled dryly and after a moment of silence got straight to the reason for her dropping by so unexpectedly.

"I know Thorin has issued you an invitation to come live at his halls. His quite miserable and I'm not helping…my babies dying inside of me and all so…I'm here to ask if you please accept it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ye can't be serious! Ye can't be! It'd cause a scandal!"

Baby Sada whimpered and made to pull on Bofur's moustache; her uncle pulled his head back and sighed impatiently as he continued to lightly bounce the infant on his knee.

"I'm use to scandal," Nola protested gently, "We all are!"

"No," Bofur pointed out, "We're apart of it against our will! Mahal, bless me, but even you were adamant in refusing the title of Thorin's official mistress!"

"Who said anything about taking that particular title?" Nola demanded, and Sada began to cry, "She deserves to be around her father. Oh, give her to me; all this yelling is upsetting her."

However, Sada insisted on clinging to her Uncle, fat tears sliding down her cheeks as she did.

"Maybe she doesn't want to leave 'ere," He mused, placing a kiss into her soft black curls. Sada's tears stopped and she cooed pleasantly.

"Don't it…doesn't it bother ye? Why would Solara-his wife-extend ye such an offer? It's odd."

Nola shrugged as she continued chopping vegetable for supper; "She's had a hard lot recently," She pointed out, "A second miscarriage and an unhappy marriage…maybe she's fearful she'll be sent back to the Iron Hills and is trying to appease…an unappeasable king?"

Bofur groaned and playfully nipped as baby Sada's hand as it made to grasp his moustache once more.

"I can't stop ye," He admitted, "I know Sada needs her Da'…always did. Maybe I'm just…I dunno…paranoid; what, with all that happened with Sol, and I've been around Sada since day one."

At this the baby cooed and giggled as she began chewing on a fist; Nola and Bofur smiled at the sight of her and a moment of peaceful silence broke the tension.

"She'll need her Uncle," Nola pointed out as she scraped the chopped vegetation into an already pot of water, "and Nori even. Thorin would allow the two of you to visit and vice-versa. Besides…Ye might very well be in need of some relaxation given everything that happened three weeks ago!

Not only that, brother, but ye deserve a break from so much responsibility. If I go, with Sada, it'd just leave ye to care fer Bifur and the shop."

"Oh, take Bul with ye!" Bofur laughed, flinching as Sada succeeded in grasping one part of his moustache and tugging on it roughly, "I'll sleep fer days!"

~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~WARNING: IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are ye playin' at, my sweet lil fool? Eh? I just found out that Nola will be taking up occupancy here. Now why would you, the King's wife, actually offer to board the King's mistress and illegitimate daughter?"

Solara backed against the cool stone of the dungeons; a smile playing upon her full lips as the point of Bul's blade poked at the flesh of her neck and sent a wild, pulsing urge straight down and between her legs.

"Dis has been prodding," Solara confessed girlishly, "Thorin is so depressed from my most recent miscarriage that it causes me to despair…each time he goes to see her and deny me my marital duties."

Bul sniffed, pressed his blade delicately deeper, and waited.

"Mmmm! W-well if-when-Nola arrives with her brat it will be a distraction for all. Dis will be as over bearing toward Sada just like she is her own sons, Thorin's mood will lighten and pretend to give a damn and visit my bed, and then there's you."

Bul's head leaned and he couldn't help but scoff; "What?" He inquired, "What about me my pet?"

Solara giggled as Bul reached out and jerked her against him by the front of her loose night gown with his free hand while he held the blade in his other hand at Solara's boney back.

"I begin to think," Solara explained, "that my blood and Thorin's don't mix…I've come too far to fail…so I was thinking about getting some help from you."

Bul's eyes glimmered excitedly; "Ye want me to…Ye want me to help ye?" He asked with a thin smile, "Ye want me to try to father your child?"

Solara giggled and flicked her tongue against the Feyd captain's lips; "Who better?" She teased, "You're my match. Not some stuffy, boring king!"

Bul kissed Solara violently. So much so, in fact, that after a moment he tasted her blood and broke the embrace slowly.

"Risky," He confessed, ignoring Solara's exaggerated pout. "Sol, that damn fool, I must be careful."

"I can take care of that imp!" Solara gasped, sucking on her bleeding lip, "I've got friends just like you do! All you need do is ask…provided you agree."

"Ye said Dis was prodding," Bul pointed out as he pulled away from Solara, "that means she's watching, aye?"

"I'll speak to Thorin," She countered, "if anything he'll order her to stop so he won't have to hear my complaints."

"When Nola gets here, surely ye know, He'll spend much time with her…how are ye gonna get him into yer bed? How are ye…going to dispel any questions that might arise?"

Solara some shackled that hung from the ceiling with a playful smile upon her youthful features.

"You work with poisons," She replied softly, "Surely you know what an aphrodisiac is? I need only to slip some into his wine, let you know beforehand…and then meet you after."

"Before," Bul said shaking his head with a sneer, "I won't even partake of a kings leavin's!"

Solara giggled, her eyes still upon the shackles that dangled from the ceiling, and she asked: "You agree then?"

Bul smirked and approached his Solara slowly, watching her toy with the chains above them, he sighed and nodded slowly.

"Ever been in 'em?" He asked watching Solara playfully swing from the chains like a child, "They're quite extraordinary."

"I've a gift for you," Solara sighed pleasantly, slapping Bul's hand away as it made to undo the lace of her night gown, "Something I know you'll love!"

"Where?" He asked with a bemused expression, "Why? I thought I'd be the one givin' gifts this night."

Solara went over to the cell door and opened it slowly; "Come in," She ordered coldly, "Don't keep him waiting. Don't be such a whelp! Move it!" She spat.

When the 'gift' entered, a longing surged through the feyd captain and his eyes seemed to glow with a disturbing light.

"How old?" He asked, kneeling upon one knee and urging the child forward, "Where did ye get her?"

"Where do you think?" Solara said as she began to undo her long braid, "No family, an orphan, I purchased her on the pretense that she'd be well cared for. Oh, and she's not quite sure how old she is but I'd guess around…oh…maybe eight."

"Yer a pretty one," Bul said, extending his hand, "C'mere. I won't hurt ye, child. What's yer name?"

The little dwarf girl took the larger hand tentatively and allowed Bul to pull her close; looking her up and down he sniffed and gave an approving nod before asking the child for her name once more.

Looking over her small shoulder, seeing Solara wave her hand impatiently, the girl looked back at Bul, swayed heavily, and whispered: "Gem."

Bul cleared away the child's dark hair from her large and glazed eyes and chuckled as he took her into his arms and rose to his full height.

"Yer a desperate one aren't ye?" He teased, "Ye should go back to yer chambers. Whatcha drug this girl with? She's completely out of it…pulse is very low too!"

Solara shook her head as her bloody hair fell to her waist in thick curls; "I'd rather watch," She explained, "and I gave her a big dose of vassa grain. I know you said you like them aware but considering where we are and what you want to do...I had to take precautions. Do you think she'd make much noise if we…"

Solara pointed her finger upward and smiled sheepishly.

"Nah," Bul answered as he stroked the child's hair gently, "She's half-way dead any how."


	8. Chapter 8

Nola stifled her gasped and pressed baby Sada's head again her breast when she saw the small body, wrapped up in a sheet, being carried out from the back doors of the kitchen.

"What happened," She asked as Thorin helped her dismount her pony, "that looks like a child!"

"She was a ward," Thorin sighed, "Solara, I allowed it, took her in even with symptoms of illness. She passed last night."

Nola's heart was pounding and Sada, feeling her mother tense, whimpered and her hand reached for her father whom quickly took her. "Perhaps we should postpone all of this," Nola suggested, "I mean…this can't be good for her."

"Nonsense," Thorin observed as he urged Nola to follow him, "She knew the child was sick and Solara did give her a good life for as long as time allowed. She took the loss gracefully and besides, I rather think, Sada will put a smile on her face."

From where she stood, looking at Thorin and Nola approaching below, Solara's eyes narrowed and she turned from her window with a huff.

_'Calm,'_ She told her self, _'you've planned everything well enough…when you've no need of either of them you'll get rid of them.'_

A knock resonated throughout her chambers and, though not really wanting to be disturbed so early, she bid the visitor to enter.

Cringing inwardly, Solara still offered a bow toward Dis who offered the same greeting.

"I came as soon as it was made known to me that that precious child passed," She explained, "I'm so sorry."

Solara sighed, adopted the appropriate stance, and nodded; "It pains me," She said softly, "But it will pass."

"I'm sure that Bul has helped you with your grief."

The observation came so suddenly, with such a passive accusatory tone, that Solara's anger flared to startling heights and she narrowed her gleaming eyes at Dis whose matter-of-fact expression remained unchanged.

"What are you playing at?" She demanded, "Master Bul is nothing more than a friend and advisor~"

"Who you meet almost every night in private; while my brother sleeps," Dis pointed out calmly, "Why not when Thorin is awake and about?"

"I do not have to answer to you!" Solara spat "Even if you are prying…speak to Bul and speak to Thorin! You will find no scandal!"

"I pray you're right," Dis sighed, "Thorin has suffered greatly and is deserving of a good and honorable wife. I imagine that is why he refuses to leave Nola. A commoner and Feyd killer."

Without another glare, or even the customary bow, Dis turned and departed from Solara's sight.

Leaving the angry princess to question what she would have to do to ensure all she desired would no longer be threatened by the prying eyes of someone so…disposable


	9. Chapter 9

Bul, holding the parchment inches from Bofur's eyes, sneered angrily as he awaited his solider to answer.

When Bofur did not, his hazel eyes darting from the parchment to Bul's piercing black eyes, the Feyd leader growled in frustration; crumpling the letter into a tight ball.

"Ye realize," He started, "that receiving letters from that fool…ye could loose everything you've gained?

"I aint gained nothin'," Bofur spat back quickly, "Only hatred and misery!"

Bul's eyes shined now, not with malice, but amusement and he arched his thick eye brows.

"Really?" He said as if amazed, "what about the fact that ye haven't had to worry about rent for some time? What about being stocked up on supplies for yer toy making business? And, do tell me lad, just how much have Bifur's convulsions lessened now that ye can afford 'im good medicines?"

Bofur started to argue but, seeing Bul's annoying smile, the younger dwarf threw up his hands without another protest.

"Besides," Bul sighed grabbing Bofur's arm when the dwarf started to go, "If ye really were ungrateful…if ye really believed any of the filth Sol spewed that night…why do ye not asked to be discharged?"

Bofur wrenched his arm free and, his heartache and rage finally merging and exploding, He shoved the current captain as hard as he could.

Nori appeared from the room, once occupied by Bombur, and stood in stunned awe as he watched his best friend assault the more experienced fighter.

"Hey!" He bellowed, rushing forward to stop the fight, "Come on now! Bo calm down!"

Nori managed to pry Bofur's hands free from their hold about Bul's throat and, when he'd pulled him to a safe distance, the feyd lead observed him cold contemplation.

"I'm done!" Bofur announced savagely, struggling to get free of Nori who held him at Bay, "I don't care about the money it's brought! If I can't be happy even when I'm not servin' the king I want nothin' to do with ye or feyd!"

"I thought so," Bul said straightening his red velvet tunic, almost laughing as he said it. "Bein' that as it may, dear boy, sorry….Yer to remain an active participant. Fer now any ways…duty calls."

"You can just have me," Nori interjected, "Come on Bul! You let Nola resign! That and Dori doesn't mind helping if you need him to!"

"Thorin," Bul sighed, "Requested that Nola discharge herself and as much as I appreciate your willingness to remain, Nori, I'm afraid I need as many soldiers as possible at the moment. Thing are still rather messy given…certain discoveries as of late."

With that, Bul tossed the crumpled love letter, smiling as it bounced off of Bofur's chest.

"Ye should be grateful," Bul pointed out as He placed his hat atop his hair, "Thorin wanted to bring you in today and I talked him out of it. Affair of the heart 'n nothin' more I told him. But still, and I agreed, ye won't correspond any more with Sol. If ye do…"

Bul sniffed and shrugged; turning to go he held up a finger as if to make a point and announced: "Ye will be glad to know that I will be taking up lodgings at Thorin's halls. I no longer feel welcome in this shit hole any how."

Solara felt wonderful and she couldn't help but hide her smile with her hand as she sat at the dinner table that evening.

Everything had been going splendidly for past two weeks. Thorin's mood had in fact lightened with the arrival of his whore and brat.

The king had requested his sister to leave his wife in peace solely owing to the fact that he felt there was no inappropriate goings on between herself and Bul.

Her clever lover had been right; after catching that fool Sol, Thorin was more inclined to defend Bul, rather than demote the dwarf he'd come to trust as much as Balin.

So pleased and trusting, in fact, was Thorin that he'd made little protest to her demands that he let Bul take up lodgings within their house; much to Dis' horror and Nola's annoyance.

But what made her happiest was the fact that aphrodisiac had worked without fail not long ago; so much so Solara had been initially shocked at the kings drug enhanced virility and passion the night He decided to fulfill his marital duties to her.

Still, and the smile faded a bit, Dis was watching her closely. Also, adding to her growing uneasiness, Dis had even befriended Nola; someone she used to hold much bitterness toward but now with whom she had fashioned a quick friendship.

She'd divulged such concerns to Bul after another deliciously violent episode yet he'd only smiled reassuringly before nipping at the nape of her neck.

"Don't fret," He'd whispered, his tongue tracing her already bleeding lips, "She's only choosin' to befriend the lesser of two evils and even if she does…ye'll soon have a babe and there will be nothin' to stand in yer way."

"But what if she's told Nola of her suspicions about you or me?" Solara had argued, "Bul you trained Nola well enough…and we're risking much! I won't give you up! Never! Maybe…maybe you-or I-maybe we could~"

He'd struck her then, hard against her temple, and when her world had ceased spinning the feyd leader hissed violently:

"Never! Don't ye dare think to pull anythin'! Any harm to Nola or Dis could threaten everything ye want! Most especially, what I want, do ye understand? Don't make me hurt the pretty body of yers beyond repair…or worse."

"Solara, are you feeling alright?"

Solara looked over at Thorin, his brow furrowed and his eyes judging, yet she dropped her hand and offered a smile.

"Just…pleased is all," She lied, "uh…with how peaceful and happier things seem to be now; what with that adorable child about and all."

"You barely spend time with her at all," Dis pointed out flatly, "Less than what you do with my sons actually."

"Dis," Thorin sighed, "Let's not shall we? Would you find it easy to be around healthy, happy children after what happened weeks ago?"

"Oh yes," Dis spat so viciously that the king's eyes went wide, "So great was her despair over that orphaned girl that she had a little wine with breakfast…just before she sent for the court musician to play her a jolly tune!"

Solara leapt to her feet, her mind finally made up, and she said in her most convincing tone: "How else would you deal with it? What would you do to heal yourself from two miscarriages and with the death of a child still on your mind? While your lawful husband houses his mistress and healthy daughter right under your own nose? How dare you to continue to defame me so fervently!"

With her back turned, a smile danced on Solara's lips, just as she vacated the dining hall amidst the king's protestations.

Bul would forgive her after all; Dis was becoming too belligerent and she wasn't about to give him, or any of her desires, up for anything. Or any one


	10. Chapter 10

Sol laid his violin in the case; his red stained eyes looking elsewhere as he did, and when he closed it up He let out a forlorn sigh.

Bofur hadn't written in weeks; an act he had not started nor requested of the young dwarf that still captured his heart. He wondered if Bofur had grown tired, or worse, replaced him altogether.

The last letter had been what it always was; full of melancholy confessions of steady and seemingly unbreakable love muddled with frustrations and fears.

A sudden chill over took Sol's body and he involuntarily whimpered. Had Bofur and His secret correspondences been discovered?

"You're doing it again," pointed out a soft, gruff voice, and with a roll of his eyes, Sol turned and offered a cold stare at the one who'd come into his chambers.

Dain Ironfoot, the usual goblet held in one large hand, offered a snort and smile as he waved finger at the court musician with his free hand.

"You know what'll happen if ye do," the lord scolded, "an' I won't be able to help ye this time."

"Forgive me," Sol explained as he crossed his arms behind his back, "But I don't know what you mean!"

"Oh please!" Dain laughed, belching as he did, "You've been brooding for weeks now! And even I know about you and your toymaker…Thorin let me know when you got back with his damn letter of warning. I'm guessing he's not written you lately, eh?"

Thinking it over for a moment, Sol nodded, and Dain smiled triumphantly. "Well, lad, give it time…probably busy runnin' Bul's errands. Oh! Perhaps you could appeal to Thorin to be allowed to maintain a friendly~"

"I fear Thorin has been duped by that mad-dwarf," Sol sighed, turning away to avoid Thorin's kinsman.

"Sol…all you have is unfounded whispers," Dain said flatly, "rumors! If you, however, feel that Thorin is still in danger…you could always write to him…appeal to him to give you an audience."

"That will never happen," Sol continued, "I've been banished…and I offended the king-under-the mountain greatly. I suppose I'm lucky…he could have had me killed and caused quite a problem for you. But they're not unfounded whispers. It's all true."

"Bah!" Dain laughed after draining his goblet, "I know you too well! Obviously, you'll never give up your hatred of the jeweler or yer love of that dwarf with the funny hat. Fine…but I should warn ye, Thorin, He's completely unwilling to believe Bul is anything more than a loyal subject…If he really thought Bul dangerous, He wouldn't have allowed him to live within his own household."

Sol uttered a surprised grunt, his eyes going wide, and He shook his head slowly as if very confused.

"Thorin…Bul's living in his halls?" He asked squeezing his eyes shut as he thought through his words, "Wh-what about the child? Eh, Bo had mentioned it, that Thorin had wanted his lover and daughter to take up residences with him."

Dain nodded briskly; "Yes," He said, "I imagine that's why he had Bul come and stay with him…for their added safety. I mean…illegitimate as she may be, He's still wants Sada safe. Of course Bul is the most qualified to take up such a task."

Sol's face had gone suddenly pale and when Dain began to inquire about his sudden and questionable state, the other dwarf offered a nervous smile.

"Well," He offered as he turned his back, "If you say Thorin trusts him completely I guess I should as well."

He could feel Dain's eyes weighing on him but, even still, the terror gathered from the lord's revelation chilled his very soul.

_'Bofur,_' Sol thought when Dain took his hesitant leave at last, _'I have to find a way to speak with him as soon as possible.'_

_TWO MONTHS LATER:_

"Here ye are, hand made by me, and fit for a princess! Obviously!"

Baby Sada groaned and glowered at the dwarf as he fastened the clasp of her new necklace; when finished Bul chuckled and brought fourth a fresh smile on the infants face as he began to gently bounce her on his knee while both her mother and father watched in peaceful amusement.

Solara, however, kept her eyes on her book as they all sat amongst the gardens and passed the warm afternoon lazily.

She still had not conceived and the mere sight of Bul, of all dwarves, doting on her insufferable rival's bastard child was maddening.

Even more infuriating was the task she'd left unfinished within Thorin's halls; called away, by her husband, to involuntarily join them. She'd stopped pretending to enjoy the festivities not long after arriving and retired to her book.

Thorin and his disapproving glances be damned!

She'd rather have stayed inside. To make sure the chore was completed successfully without interference.

"Ye feelin' alright My lady?" Bul asked softly, drawing a finger over his moustache, "Ye seem…indisposed."

As if sensing her anger, just after handing Baby Sada to her mother, the feyd leader had risen and now came to sit across from her on the wooden bench.

"Oh," Solara sighed as she kept her eyes on her open book, "Just…wondering if it is wise to bequeath such a fancy present upon an infant…especially one that enjoys fitting things into her mouth."

"Nah, there's no chokin' risk," Bul chuckled, "I left the cord stiff, didn't cure it this time. She won't be able to get it any where near her little mouth."

"Pity," Solara whispered gaining the glare of her lover, "Any ways…I didn't think you were one to adore children in…such a sappy way."

Before Bul could answer, a blood curdling shriek, followed by Balin's sudden appearance caused all present to leap to their feet.

"Balin what in Durin's name~" Thorin started, but upon Balin's hurried explanation the exiled king broke into a quick run; leaving Nola hugging a squirming and unhappy child tightly to her side.

Bul, all the while and quite unlike him, sat with his coal black eyes pinned on Solara.

Quietly enraged when he saw the shadow of triumph that graced her pale face.


	11. Chapter 11

Baby Sada began to cry when, trying to stand on her unsteady feet, her demand to be cuddled by her father went ignored.

Nola gently pried her pudgy hand from Thorin's pant leg and handed her, just as the child began to wail, to a chamber maid.

"Take her to the nursery," She said softly, "She's missed her nap."

When They'd gone, Nola turned to look at Thorin; His fierce blue eyes cast a frightening blankness as they stared at an arm chair; toppled onto its side while a broken cup lay inches away; Circled by a dark, wet stain that had yet to even begin to dry. Of course, Nola knew, Thorin would order the carpet destroyed before that could happen.

"Thorin," Nola sighed as she finally knelt before the devastated king, "Maybe you should retire to your chambers for now. Get some rest; Bul's already looking into it…you'll know more very soon if it's your wish."

Nola knew she would have no answer. For she'd seen Thorin like this many times; often he would fall into such a state when his mind recalled the Moria battle and the assault of Smaug years ago.

Her eyes fell upon Thorin's lap and the folded letter that rested under his crossed hands; it was her suicide note apparently, and the poor dwarf had refused to hand it over to anyone else, holding it as though it was precious to him. He'd read it many times before finally seating himself in the chair hours ago.

Nola had followed after Thorin as quickly as she could earlier and when she came upon the horrific scene She nearly dropped Sada.

Dis, whom had fallen over with the arm chair, probably due to convulsions, and when she saw her body Nola was shocked to see Dis' dark eyes wide and staring into nothing. The rest of her face was contorted in what appeared to be a painful, unheard shriek.

There was no wound to be found, Bul had checked, and Nola herself had told Balin she had no recollection that Dis had been ill that day or any prior day for that matter.

That left only one of two possibilities; murder, upon finding the letter in the drawer of Dis' vanity, was finally ruled out as the investigation dragged on into the night.

Now it was just Nola and Thorin within the room that had briefly been his beloved sisters. The last of his immediate family save for his tiny nephews who had yet to be told of their mother's demise.

"She seemed…recovered," Thorin breathed softly, "I know she thought of him often, especially with the way Fili favors him but…I just never thought She would do this."

Nola found no words to say, questioned if there was anything comforting she could say, and resigned her self to remain kneeled by the king's side in silence.

It was true, she agreed, what Thorin had observed. Dis seemed fully recovered from the loss of her husband; a good and upstanding Dwarf whom was well liked amongst the people of Ered Luin.

His loss, brought about by terrible illness, was heavily felt by his young wife whom was pregnant at the time; so much so she'd warn the colors of a grieving widow far longer than what was thought appropriate.

It was one of the reasons, Nola had thought, responsible for Dis' almost constant rudeness toward her in the earlier days before Sada's birth.

"How can I tell them their mother is gone?" Thorin asked suddenly, and Nola looked at him with concern for a moment.

"Kili's so young…how can He…how will he be able to~"

"You shouldn't trouble yourself," Nola said softly, watching Thorin flip the folded parchment over as if looking for some answer, "Not now. It's late…you've had a terrible and horrid shock."

"Has there been any word from Bul?" Thorin asked officiously, "He's been gone some time."

Nola fought her urge to sigh and shook her head; she knew that tone. That tone was the one Thorin often invoked when determined to remain focused no matter what. She wouldn't be surprised if He remained seated in the room where his sister had died for the remainder of the night.

If only to convince himself that what had happened was, ultimately and undoubtedly, what happened. That Dis, unable to reconcile her husband's loss, had ended her life.

"There's been none," Nola replied as Thorin sighed in disappointment, "I don't even know where he's gone."

"You'll give yourself a nose bleed if you don't calm down. Why don't you sit? I know this isn't the nicest smelling place but, given the commotion inside, it's the only place I can meet with you. But that's all changed now, hasn't? We won't have to be so sneaky now, correct?"

Bul sneered up at the kicking feet that swung from the stable loft before he ripped his hat from his head and flung it into the dirt.

"I should throttle ye!" He spat, "Climb right up there and kick yer bloody, stupid head in!"

Though he couldn't see her face, Bul heard Solara chuckle, and her swinging boots stilled.

"What's troubling you?" She teased, "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, points to you. You might be the leader of Feyd, trained to murder and all that, but that doesn't make you the only sneak around here."

"I told ye not to do it!" Bul hissed through gritted teeth, "Tha' it would look suspicious given all 'er own spyin'!"

Solara sighed and pulled her legs out of view; "come up here," she ordered, "sit and listen. If not, I'll have to bid you good night."

Bul groaned but, nonetheless, ascended the ladder leading up to the loft quickly.

"The smells not so bad up here," Solara observed when Bul found her nestled in some hay at the farthest corner of the loft, "wouldn't you agree?"

Bul snorted and tossed his waist-long braid over his shoulder and retorted: "Better smell, the scenery could be better."

"Oh please!" Solara spat as she curled a thick strand of crimson hair between her fingers, "Shut up with all that! Even I know I'm more pleasing than a ponies ass! Now sit down!"

Bul rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly; crossing his arms he ordered: "Tell me everythin'…I need to know exactly what ye did."

"Gladly," Solara replied, and with a sigh confessed:

"I underestimated Dis. She's as proud and protective of her heritage as Thorin is. Constantly spying and defaming me in front of Thorin-even Nola- She'd do anything to keep the honor of her family ancestry. She still knew you and I were closer than what some would think appropriate. If I didn't do something-whether you like it or not-I knew I'd loose you forever and I'd be stuck here in a boring marriage with a dwarf who had no appreciation for me at all.

So I read her journal, one day, when she'd taken her brats to the market. It was so sweet and loving…weak. Pining and whining for that dead spouse of hers. Did you know she was still dreaming about him? Waking up in the middle of the night and sobbing for him? Any ways I knew I had a golden opportunity when I found all this out and started, every night, sneaking into her bedroom before she retired, and drugging her wine. She fancied a glass or two each night to help her sleep after all."

Bul looked at Solara with renewed interest and, very slowly, came and sat beside her. Looking over her very slowly he asked: "How long? What did ye give her?"

Solara, continuing to twirl her hair absently, shrugged. "I opted for cantarella, no choice really, it's easy to obtain because it kills rats and all sorts of vermin that pester farmers and shop keepers. Oh! I fed it to her for two weeks; I had to keep the dose low so as to not get caught or have her grow too sick too quickly. Its symptoms are subtle and it leaves no evidence behind on the body."

"Impressive," Bul confessed with a sigh as he absorbed the information, "But…she left a note."

"I left a note," Solara corrected with a giggle, "Her handwriting was easy to copy."

"Any one, smart enough, can tell that a note was written days or even hours earlier."

"Yes, that's true," Solara agreed with a smile, "But there are some that, after close observation, can tell when a poison is about to complete it's course. The timing adds up…poor Dis just-couldn't-cope!"

Bul hummed in amusement and couldn't help but chuckle. He lay upon his side admiring the lady with sparkling eyes as Solara, in turn, reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"So," He sighed, "Ye've eliminated yer agitation?"

The high-born dwarf bit her bottom lip and didn't answer for a moment. "I hope so," She confessed, "What was it that Thorin has ordered?"

Bul slapped Solara's hand away and sat up on his elbow, eying her deeply as he had previously, before offering her a shrug of his own.

"To make sure it was, unfortunately, a suicide an' nothin' more. I'm sure I'll find no sufficient evidence that would point to anything else, oddly enough, that is. But, eh, what did ye mean by ye hope so?"

At this question, Solara's eyes narrowed, meeting the feyd captain's threatening gaze. Inhaling deeply for a moment, gathering her thoughts, Solara exhaled slowly and said:

"I am not going to be made a fool or…nor lose everything I've gained. I've told you all of this before Bul."

Bul groaned and flopped onto his back; cradling his head as though suddenly assaulted with a migraine.

"My sweet little fool," He sighed, "She's no threat to ye! But I guarantee ye if ye decide to burn another bridge-or body-I'll…well, I don't really fancy thinkin' about it right now."

Bul felt Solara laid her head upon his muscled chest and he moaned; 'This girl,' He thought, 'Too precious to throw away…too dangerous to keep close'.

"Ye will have yer own baby soon enough," He observed after a moment, "just wait and, please, don't attempt somethin' like this again. If ye think ye 'ave some sane reason to later though…come get me…don't make me filet ye like a fish!"

"Fine," Solara promised, "I won't act again without getting your insight. I just wish I knew why you were so…adamant in protecting someone you've said you've no real care or use for."

Bul grunted and rubbed his eyes; "I need Her, alive" He confessed, "Because I have me own enemies my love."


	12. Chapter 12

"I 'aven't heard from him, written him, or seen 'im around here! I dunno where he could be!"

Bul slammed his fist upon the table, rendering a sudden outburst of sobbing from little Sada, while Bofur glared at him with white-hot anger.

Bul sighed and regained his composure while Bofur soothed Sada the best he could while Nori stood stiffly in a corner of cramped dining room of Bofur's home.

Nola had gone to the market, per Bul's request, leaving Sada in the care of her devoted Uncle and family friend. Unaware that Bul had come to speak with her brother about a shocking event that had been made known to the feyd leader the day before.

"Sol disappeared not long after Dis' funeral," Bul explained through gritted teeth, "Of course, Thorin in his grief, wants this looked into. Just to be sure!"

"I thought it was determined that Dis ended her life by poisoning," Bofur replied as he bounced a whimpering Sada on his knee, "She left a note, didn't she?"

Bul rolled his eyes and, gripping the corners of the table, leaned forward as if to brace him self.

"Aye," He admitted, "It looked like suicide…I think it was…but as I said Thorin is still heavy with grief. However, Sol's sudden disappearance from the Iron Hills, and Dain's own household is puzzling even to me! He's got no livin' kin-that I know of-His closest companion then, I'm afraid, is you lad. To appease Thorin, I'm sure ye understand, I've been given the task of findin' him and questioning him."

Sada cooed and looked over at Nori, who smiled and wiggled a finger at the growing infant as He announced: "I haven't seen him myself and I don't think Bofur would lie to you at all to protect Sol. Sorry sir, but I don't think Bo, or I can help you with your task."

"Fine!" Bul spat, standing straight, "But I do hope that if one of ye sees him…ye'll bring him in or send word to me? If only to…help me prove his innocence?"

Bofur scoffed and couldn't help but utter a cold chuckled just as he retorted: "Ye'll find him whichever way means great profit fer ye."

"Are ye refusin' to obey me then? Choosin' yer lover, a suspected murderer, over the orders of our king?

"I have contacts," Nori spoke quickly and suddenly, "Dozens all over! I can send word to them to keep an eye out for Sol if you like."

Bul looked at Nori slowly, a bright grin slowly coming to his lips, and he bowed his head low at the renowned dwarven hoodlum.

"I'd very much like that," Bul replied, "as well as Bo's cooperation. Perhaps ye can help him to see the importance of my request, eh? Until then…"

Bul bowed and, without being escorted, left the two long time friends alone at last. Nori breathed a sigh of relief just as Bofur yelped; Sada, once again, had gripped her uncle's long moustache and gave it a hearty tug.

"Bo, that really wasn't wise," Nori began as he came to stand in front of Bofur, "Look…I don't like him any more than you…he's a bloody savage after all but that's exactly why you shouldn't test him!"

"If that idiot thinks I'm hiding anythin' he'll find it out," Bofur explained softly as he handed Sada to Nori after he'd risen, "as it is…I've no idea where Sol is or if he had anything to do with Dis. Now, do me a favor and watch 'er, I gotta give Bifur his medicine."

Outside, watching the one he hated most depart, Sol kept himself hidden until Bul disappeared from sight.

Now was as good a time as any; he had to somehow speak with Bofur about his fears, to tell him absolutely everything.

Time was running out.

"This is garbage! A waste of me time! I swear Solara ye might as well fetch me another ward if ye can't even manage to perform your wifely duties on Thorin!"

Tears burned at Solara's eyes and she avoided Bul's angry stare as they sat before the fireplace of her own allotted study.

"I'm trying you dolt!" She spat angrily, "But each time, ever since Dis, he spends his nights with Nola! He's going to knock her up again I just know it!"

"Well whose feckin' fault is that?" Bul demanded, knocking the pieces of the chess board over with one swing of his hand, "I'm growin' tired of not bein' able to finish me self off properly with ye!"

Solara's mouth gaped and she flew to her feet; "If you would concede to at least let me somehow slow Nola down I could~"

"Ye do that and I will fillet ye like a trout!" Bul interjected calmly, "If anything happens to Nola Bofur and Nori will flip-blame me-and ruin everything I've done and still plan on doing. However…I do have one thing in mind."

Solara at first refused to sit when Bul gestured for her to do so. But, seeing his eyes shine with impatience, she gave a sighed plopped back down into her chair.

"Here," Bul said as he pulled a vial from hi pocket, "Put it into her first meal of the day, it'll stave off any babies for some time."

Solara looked at the vial filled with a thick, yellow concoction and then at her lover of some months; "But what about Thorin?" She asked, "I can't even sleep with you right now nor give him the aphrodisiac any more since he persists on~"

"Aye ye can," Bul interrupted once more, "Just hear me out. Ye've trusted me thus far, 'aven't ye?"

Solara moved to argue but, her mind beginning to understand the feyd leaders plan, a smile took her lips and she waited for Bul to continue.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bofur! You best come here!"

"Nori just give 'er her bottle and she'll be fine!"

"No! It's not Sada! You…you'd better get out here!"

Bofur groaned, helped Bifur to lie down to finish his nap, and buried his irritation as he left his cousin to rest and headed into the living area.

"Nori I swear ye've got to be jokin' me! It's just a dirty diaper and~"

Bofur choked on his words when his eyes fell upon the dwarf that stood in front of Nori; His hands held up to his head while Nori, balancing a curiously cooing Sada, held the dwarf at bay with a dagger held in his free hand.

"Sol?" Bofur half-gasped, half-laughed, "What…are ye mad comin' here? Bul's been ordered to seek you out!"

Sol, the hood of his cloak drawn down over his shoulders, smiled nervously. "So I've been made aware," he confessed, "I noticed the wanted posters."

"You shouldn't be here!" Nori growled as he cradled Sada against him, "You could get both Bofur and I in deep shit!"

"No!" Bofur said sternly, "No, he stays."

"Bofur!" Nori protested as the latter dwarf came and took Sada from him, "If Bul finds out he'll~"

"He aint," Bofur said assuredly, then looking at Sol ordered: "Make it quick."

Sol hesitated; his eyes pinned upon Sada, and muttered: "It's a delicate matter. One that involves her I'm afraid…I must speak with Thorin."

Bofur sighed and looked at Nori whom shook his head; "Nori, keep watch a moment-outside-will ye?"

"No!" Sol spoke up just as Nori made to protest, "I cannot stay long! Not here, there's no telling who is watching nor spying for Bul…will you meet me? Later?"

Bofur sighed, shifted Sada whom had innocently reached for Sol, and gave a curt nod at last. "Will ye agree to meet at our usual spot?" He asked, "After sundown?"

Sol, looking blissfully, nodded quickly and after apologizing to Nori for the unexpected visit, took his leave.

"If you get caught," Nori sighed, "You could be getting into serious trouble. Something not even Bul can get you out of." Bofur snorted and took Sada from Nori; "He said it had to do with 'er," He pointed out, "He's not here to beg for some kind of…sanctuary. I think it's all to do with Bul after all and if it is…I think I can finally get out o' feyd."

"But Bofur," Nori continued to argue as he stowed his dagger, "What makes you think that…I know you still care for him but what if~"

"Even yer own brother says there were some dark rumors about Bul," Bofur interrupted, "Remember? What he said Bul did to a dwarf whom stole from Thror's hoarded gold? He almost got banished by Thror and was nearly kicked out of feyd by Kran himself!"

"Yes of course!" Nori snapped, "My brother is one who can recite any kind of gossip! And that's just what it is! I know Bul's an asshole but…I think you're leading with your heart in this matter!"

"Well I think yer lettin' yer greed lead ye in this matter," Bofur sniffed, "like ye always do."

Sada whimpered, her chin quivered, and Bofur softened his tone when he spied the offended look in his friend's eyes.

"Just…don't mention any of it to anyone. If I think Sol's lyin'…I'll…I'll turn him o'er me self."

"A third? There's been a third drowning?"

"Dwalin isn't sure if it is that simple, nor does Balin, though I don't think the loss of a child is ever just simple."

Nola sighed and rubbed her heavy eyes; Sada was beginning to walk and, even though she'd hoped the visit with Bofur would exhaust her, it had taken some time to get the child to sleep.

Thorin, sitting on the edge of her bed, looked equally exhausted, having spent most of the day writing to relatives about matter pertaining to politics as well as hearing Dwalin's grave news about another young child lost.

"He thinks," Thorin sighed, "its odd. The drownings have occurred within a month of each other, they were all female children close in age, and they were…contracted to certain establishments."

Nola moaned and bowed her head; "Ye mean brothels," She revealed, "Girls given away by impoverished families and into that terrible life. You think it's…it's to do with someone who has gone mad?"

Thorin shrugged; "All I know is that Bul…wants you to look into it." Nola startled and she couldn't help but utter a surprised laugh; "Why me?" she asked, "He has both Nori and Bofur and~"

"They're both ordered to help him apprehend Sol," Thorin interjected calmly, "If they can. Also they're males…Dwalin's been having trouble getting any cooperation from the women at these establishments…not without payment that is…and they're afraid of course; which is why I had to ask Bul to look into the matter."

"You could offer them protection," Nola explained, "Put guards at these places and~"

"They don't seem to fear for their lives. They think such a thing, which I did suggest, would put a damper on their earnings apparently," Thorin countered, and he tossed his hands up lightly.

Nola smirked and brought her knees to her chest; Thorin in turn, placed his large hand upon one of her knees and smiled crookedly.

"I would rather you not do it," He admitted, "I told Bul such but he swears he just needs you to question the women. He seems to think they will be more forthcoming with you about certain questions we need answered."

Nola tumbled the knowledge and the burden of the request through her mind; she'd lived peacefully, even with the loss of Dis, within Thorin's Halls. She'd been happy; free of feyd and free of the judgement that came with her affiliation with the order and even the judgement that came toward her with those that either knew of or questioned her relationship with the exiled king.

Surely this would start it all over again; the hissed words of 'killer' and 'whore.' What would it mean for Sada?

Still, more pressing, was the sadness that overwhelmed her with the knowledge that dwarven children, females, were supposedly being murdered by some monster.

"Very well," Nola conceded at last, "I'll see what I can do."


	14. Chapter 14

He ignored the pained expression the other gave him when he held up his hand; a signal to his one time lover not to come any closer.

"You can't possibly think that I in any way~"

"I can't be certain," Bofur confessed, "But one thing I'm certain of, where yer concerned, is that I'm easy prey fer ye at tha' moment."

Sol sighed and nodded his head in comprehension. After a tense and silent moment passed between them the musician said:

"I came out of my fear for you, among other emotions that still are only meant for you, I feared that you'd fallen to great harm."

Bofur tugged nervously at his moustache and cleared his throat; his knowledge of the body proved a great resource to him at the moment.

"Ye…still shouldn't have come," He pointed out as he pulled his father's hat from his head, "There's too much at risk."

"I was risking much by not trying to find you-to speak with you," Sol explained with a weak smile, "I don't know what I would have done if…if I never saw you again."

He hid his joy when he determined there was no lie in Sol's words, tone, and, most of all his lovely eyes and attractive body.

Still, Nori's words echoing in his thoughts, he exercised caution. "As ye can tell I'm in good health," He replied, "as are you. Yer reputation, however, is not. Why'd ye come? Here of all places?! It's not a wise move!"

"You know why," Sol insisted, "I've many reasons but you know what the most important one is."

"Even so," Bofur countered as he ignored the want filling his heart, "Yer wanted for questioning."

Sol's shoulders drooped; "then take me in," He ordered, "let me exonerate myself of any charges. Mad as they are. How can you possibly think I had anything to do with the Lady Dis?"

Bofur sniffed, moved an inch or so closer, as an idea came to his weary mind. "I don't," He confessed, "But all the same, aye, it's best ye come with me…give yer self into my custody."

"You can't vouch that Bul will not harm me," Sol said, reaching his hand out, "and I tell you now that you must believe me when I say he will."

"Leave 'im to me," Bofur explained, "I think I can persuade Thorin to make sure no harm befalls ye."

Their finger tips met, Bofur was shocked that he hadn't realized his own hand had reached for Sol's, yet a smile graced his lips.

"I've missed you," Sol whispered, "I felt as though I was dying."

"Ye might very well 'ave had a premonition, lad!" laughed a voice behind them, "Because ye have made a grievous error both of ye."

Dwalin stood behind them, observing them with cold and piercing eyes, while holding two pairs of shackles in his beefy hands.

"Funny," Thorin's captain of the guard mused, "that I should find ye here once more. The very spot I arrested ye in the first time."

"Ye can not arrest 'im!" Bofur spat as he stepped protectively between Bul and Sol, "He was turnin' himself o'er to me! That was all and I was going to take him to Thorin me self!"

"Oh aye," Dwalin said with a nod, "I caught tha. But-eh-why didn't ye let any one know what ye were up to? I heard everythin' Master toy maker. Ye planned this…sappy reunion."

Bofur gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; "Bofur," Sol started, "Don't!"

"Tha' would be wise," Dwalin agreed as he stepped forward, "As it is, both of ye are under arrest."

Another dwarvish guard appeared and, when they'd cast each other concerned looks, Bofur and Sol allowed the shackles placed around their wrists.

"Sol's gonna be detained at the jail till mornin'," Dwalin explained as he ordered the two of them to walk back toward the village of Ered Luin, "You Bofur, I'm sure yer aware, ye'll be taken to Bul at the Thorin's home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So…was it a heart warmin' reunion, lad? Well which meetin,' specifically, was heart warmin?"

When Bofur, seated before Bul within the great hall, didn't answer Bul slammed his fist upon the table.

"I might jest, boy," He explained in a hiss, "but make no mistake ye are in a lot of trouble. How could ye not inform me that Sol had come?"

"How did ye know?" Bofur demanded, keeping his eyes cast downward, "There's no way Nori would've betrayed me confidence."

"We are not here to answer your queries Bofur," Bul explained as he examined his clenched fist, "Yer here to answer mine."

"As it is," Bul interjected, "Nori only spoke up after I confronted him with what DORI had told me. Sol didn't take enough care to conceal himself from that clever dwarf nor did he hide where his foot steps were takin' him."

"He was goin' to turn 'im self in," Bofur said in almost a whisper, "To once again exonerate himself as he did before."

"He only exonerated himself o' the charge of espionage," Bul explained, "But not o' his desire to…fulfill a lifelong ambition."

"He made no mention of doin' anythin' to ye," Bofur spat coldly, "Like I said…I was goin' to bring 'im me self. He was gonna turn 'im self in."

"Dwalin reported that he heard ye…warning Sol away," Bul pointed out as he graced the parchment laid out before him upon the table, "That you had said it wasn't safe fer him to be here."

"It wasn't," Bofur replied, "and I did not try to warn him away…I was just sayin' is all."

"Are you in love with him?"

The question had caused Bofur to jerk his head up and gape at his mentor who smiled and shrugged crookedly.

"'s me job to ask," Bul pointed out, "ye've no need to fear persecution or discrimination from me. I ask only because I fear yer judgement-if you are in love with him-has been greatly compromised."

"Bul," Bofur sighed, "I…yes, yes I'm in love with him and ye know that but…do not think that I didn't go just so I could see or help him avoid any investigation. I also was curious to know if he had any part in it."

"When he met ye at yer home," Bul continued to ask, "Did he make any mention of Dis?"

Bofur shook his head and said nothing. But, suddenly, he muttered: "Only to speak of and maintain his innocence."

"Did ye at any time, in the presence of fellow operative Nori, encourage Sol to flee?"

"No," Bofur moaned, "Just to meet me in our…in our spot. I worried that if he lingered to long in me father's house we'd all be considered suspects. I also had Sada with me at the time."

"What would ye have done had Dwalin not arrived on Thorin's order to detain the both of ye?"

"Dammit I told ye!" Bofur barked angrily, "I was gonna take him to the jail me self!"

Bul sighed, rose and straightened his crimson tunic, and came around the grand table to stand inches from the seated and shackled dwarf.

"I dunno," He explained as he looked at his manicured finger nails, "I dunno Bo, it doesn't look good. Because of yer sneakin' around…he's more 'n convinced that Sol in fact did cause Dis' death and he's greatly displeased with yer secrecy. Fortunately yer sister and Nori are both in yer corner. I just wish ye would've…said somethin'!"

"He hates ye. He swears ye'd do 'im great harm," Bofur pointed out, keeping his hazel eyes pinned on Bul's black and blank ones, "I agree with one part…because I hate ye too."

"Ooh! That's not fair!" Bul chided, waving a single finger in Bofur's face, "I've been very good to ye…not to mention patient. I'm fightin' fer ye me self lad…I don't think ye aided Sol in any way."

"I did not aid him!" Bofur growled suddenly and savagely, "Because there was nothin' to aid Sol in! He's innocent! Why kill Dis when the only one he wants dead is you?"

Something glittered in the depths of Sol's eyes and he bent himself low; his nose almost touching Bofur's he whispered: "I pray yer right. Ye've grieved fer many ye loved…I'd hate to even think ye'll 'ave to grieve fer one more."

"Bul," Bofur started, but Bul's fist connected sharply, violently with the young dwarf's jaw so quickly that He fell into blackness


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed, Sol realized, that his time with Bul was to occur much sooner than anticipated.

He heard the hated dwarf's muffled voice through the door, the sound of dragging feet, and another jail cell being slammed shut before someone rapt upon his own cell.

Sol rose from his spot on Dwalin's staunch order; yet he sneered at the sight of Bul who entered his cell with a casual smile while stroking his long black braid.

"Where's Bo?" He demanded, "What have you done to him?"

Bul, after asking Dwalin to leave the two of them in private, bowed in a comical way just as the cell door shut behind him.

"He's fine," Bul replied with a chuckle, "Out cold in the very next cell."

"He shouldn't be imprisoned here," Sol shot back angrily, "He's committed no offense."

"Oh…how very sweet," Bul cooed softly as he tossed his long braid over his shoulder, and he admired Sol brightly for a moment.

"Might I please see yer right hand?" the feyd leader asked, "It'll only take a moment."

Sol snorted and looked the smiling feyd captain up and down; "Why?" He demanded, "I don't see the point."

Bul's eyes gleamed and he jerked his head at the dwarf's hand that hung limply at his side.

"Please," He said, "I'd hate to make Dwalin come back in an' have to help me."

Sol sniffed, eyed Bul once more, and gingerly held out his right hand straight.

To his disgust, Bul had the hands of a woman. As his enemy inspected his fingers, and then his palm and wrist, he noticed the unnatural softness of his hands and the well manicured finger nails.

"The hand of a musician fer sure," Bul mused, "I'm not surprised. Pity it's been ruined though."

Before Sol had time to ask or react, in one swift movement, Bul snapped the bones of the dwarf's wrist in one sure move.

The soft echo of crashing bones paled in comparison to Sol's painful and angry cries.

With His breath briefly stolen, in massive pain, Bul ordered the one time court musician to his knees. "Do it," He cooed as if speaking to a frightened child, "Do it fer me will ye? It will make me….Ooh so very happy."

"You…bastard!" Sol whined as he reluctantly lowered himself onto his knees, "You won't get away with this."

"Shhh," Bul sighed, dropping to one knee as he did. "Don't wake Bofur now," He urged, "We've much to discuss and he needs his rest. Tell me…how many of ye remain?"

Sol winced when Bul twisted his ruined wrist and squeaked: "None, only me, I swear!"

"Ye mean to tell me," Bul inquired, "That ye are the last of the Shadow walkers? That ye are the last of the dissidents that vacated feyd after I came to power?"

"Yes! I'm the last! And don't lie! You killed to steal the leadership!" Sol seethed through gritted teeth, "LET GO OF MY WRIST YOU BEAST!"

Bul chuckled and let go of Sol's wrist as he rose; "I'm impressed boy-o," He confessed, "Yer a pansy musician by trade...I thought I'd wiped out the last of ye fools in Moria and yet I never anticipated you to be the last."

Sol held his ruined wrist gingerly, looking up with utter contempt at Bul, who still held a soft smile upon his features.

"I want to speak to Thorin!" Sol rasped, "That's why I've come! I had nothing to do with the death of his sibling!"

Bul leaned his head to the side just as he pressed a finger to his lips; with a chuckle he dropped his hand at his side.

"Soon enough, I promise," the dwarf whispered, "But until then I suggest ye keep yer wits. Ye and I have much to do."

"What do you mean?" Sol demanded struggling to his feet, "I would never work with you or help you in any way."

Bul shrugged and when Sol moved as if to attack him he quickly pointed at one part of Sol's cramped cell.

"I've-eh-made sure of your cooperation," He explained, "Bofur is still not in the clear. Only I can appease Thorin's offense at present and breaking yer wrist isn't the worst I can do. I'd be glad to show ye how determined I can be to meet my ends; with or without a willing participant."

Sol uttered a low growl through gritted teeth before taking a step back from the older dwarf. He knew, from the tales he'd been told all his life, that Bul was not to be trifled with.

"Tha's a good boy," Bul admired, "Now…if ye wish to send a message to Thorin I'd be glad to deliver it."

Sol snorted and took a seat upon a straw covered cot. "Fuck yer self," He muttered, "and I swear if you try to harm Bo in any way I will finally take my vengeance some how!"

Bul chuckled again and turned to go; "I don't need to self-satisfy," He explained as he rapt his fist upon the door, "As far as Bo is concerned…if ye don't want him to come to harm I suggest ye play by the rules; Boy-o."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Text

"He's gone hunting at this time in the morning?"

Solara shrugged and didn't answer Nola whom stood waiting for her to do just that within the dining hall.

"Eh, well thank you for letting me know. I hope you have a good day My Lady and~"

"Wait," Solara interjected, "There's no need for you to go, stay a moment."

Nola hesitated and moved to protested but Solara urged her to come and sit with her with a sincere enough smile.

"Would you like anything?" Solara asked as Nola sat beside, "All you need to do is ask."

Nola shook her head and rested her hands in her lap. She and the Lady had never really socialized; more so to keep up appearances. The most time she'd ever really spent with her was when she had spied Nola and Sada in the gardens or elsewhere and Solara took it upon herself to speak a few brief words to them.

"Are you sure?" Solara pressed, "It's early and the cook is rather good. I have to admit this food is much better here than what I usually had in Dain's household."

Nola declined once more and explained: "I've not been feeling very well," She explained, "Been a bit off lately and I've not much of an appetite."

'I would imagine,' Solara thought, 'We did finally manage to get that garbage into your food last week.'

Still, feigning concern, Solara cast the low-class dwarf a concerned look; "Have you talked that Oin fellow? Perhaps it's something serious."

Before Nola could answer the door to the dining room opened and Bul stepped through; His black eyes shining with glee, He bowed before Solara and gave Nola a perplexed expression.

"I've never seen the two of ye take meals together," He said as he came around the table and took the opposite chair across from Nola, "Usually She has breakfast with Thorin, lunch with whomever, and then dinner with me. However I thought to pop in for a moment this morning."

"Oh I was looking for Thorin," Nola explained, suddenly wanted to excuse her self.

"He's gone hunting my-I mean-Bul. For deer…somewhere. He was gone before I rose."

Nola sucked in her breath upon hearing Solara's slight slip and looked from Bul to her; the gossip she'd heard coming to the forefront of her mind at the moment.

"He's a sportsman, that one!" Bul laughed as he ushered a page over to fill his goblet with water.

'He's thinking,' Nola thought as she looked at Solara, 'If you were any kind of decent wife you would have learned his habits by now.'

"Tell me Nola," Bul asked after sipping some water, "What progress have ye made in yer investigation."

"Perhaps that better left for later," She offered, "I don't wish to disturb the Lady's breakfast with such dark matters."

"Don't be silly," Solara argued as she began nibbling on some toast, "I know all about it. Bul's asking about those poor brothel workers, correct?"

Nola sighed and shook her head slowly; keeping her eyes on Bul who begun putting various breakfast foods upon his own plate.

"The owners of one of the brothels," Nola began explain stiffly, "They explained that they only know that their…employee was purchased-rented I mean-by someone else on behalf of their employer. No name was given at the time. They didn't know for whom and they've no clue as to where they were taken after."

"Well, that's disappointing," Bul remarked through a mouthful of food, "Ye've only been to one so far? Time is a pressing matter lass! We've many rich merchants coming and going and many rich citizens as well. Eh! It should prove to be quite an interesting adventure fer ye Nola."

"Only you would see adventure in such a depressing and tragic thing," Nola remarked without really caring about the present company she kept, "As it is, you should know given your history with such places, that obtaining information is quite difficult. It took up most of my day. But, to appease you, I do plan on visiting the other brothel latter this evening."

"I would ask, no, I would remind you to keep a civil tongue Nola," Solara replied before Bul, "You've no cause or right to speak to Bul like that in my presence."

"O'course she does!" Bul laughed with wide, annoying grin, "I imagine, with those obvious insults, yer angry that yer brother sits in jail, aye?"

"He's been in there for almost a week," Nola spat, "Ye said yer self that he's innocent of any wrong doing!"

"Aye I did," Bul replied just before taking another bite of food, "Well I know he's innocent of Dis' death-poor Thorin-the lass killed herself because of 'er grief an' all but ye see~"

"Then you should very well release both of them!" Nola exclaimed rising to her feet, "It makes no sense why two dwarves remain in jail for something that you yourself say was nothing more than unfortunate suicide.

"Leave this table at once!" Solara hissed, remaining seated and with a smile, "Leave now…or leave this house. I won't have you throwing these silly tantrums in my~"

"My Lady," Bul interjected softly, "She's only worried fer her dear brother after all, not to mention, stressed because of the task I've appointed specifically to her.

As it is, Nola, Bofur did commit an offense and I'm only…reprimanding him. He should have alerted me to the fact Sol was running about in Ered Luin."

"But you said your self that Dis' death was a suicide," Nola pointed out coldly, "So why keep Sol imprisoned?"

Bul, chewing his food leisurely and with a bright shine in his eyes, shook his head slowly. After a loud swallow he grunted: "I've got some more questions of course; Bofur will be released soon enough and Thorin hasn't denied you or that fat brother o' yers visitations. Calm yer self and in the future mind your tongue in front of the good Lady."

Nola sniffed, eyed Bul suspiciously, then turned to Solara and offered a weak bow which the Lady took as a chance to dismiss her. Without saying a word Solara waved her hand and ordered Nola to depart.

"I do not see why Thorin gave his heart to that slut," Solara sighed when she and Bul were alone, "She's unrefined and the daughter of a working class fools. Not to mention ugly."

Bul chuckled and cleared his plate; pushing it away he slouched in his chair and said: "Thorin prizes honor and strength," He explained, "But don't trouble yourself over silly things. We've much to be happy about at the present time. Things are finally coming together the way they must."

Solara looked at Bull, chin in her hand, and smiled impishly. "What are you up to?" She inquired, "There's much you haven't told me isn't there?"

Bul chuckled as he brought his goblet to his lips; "O'course," He confessed, "Best left that way fer now. By the way, did ye throw away that silly drug ye were using on Thorin like I asked?"

Solara sighed and nodded slowly as she went about finishing her meal; "Yes, yes! Though I don't understand why you think a sleeping drug will help any more than that aphrodisiac! It's a powerful drug after all…it's how my mother got my father."

"Never mind that," Bul remarked, "Now…here's what we need to do."


	17. Chapter 17

The stone cracked, fell from its spot to the floor, and instantly Sol flattened himself on his belly to peer through the small opening.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper, "I can't see you in there!"

"I'm fine," Bofur whispered back, "Me jaws killin' me but besides that…it's miserable life all things considered."

Sol was greatly relieved to hear his lover's voice and he poked his hand through the hole; it instantly entwined with Bofur's.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I never meant to get you in so much trouble."

Bofur squeezed his hand; "'s alright," He offered, "I took the risk an' it's me own damn fault for not takin' better precautions. Bul's just keeping me in here to teach me a lesson, at least, tha's what Nola tells me."

"She's a good woman," Sol remarked, "Fixed my wrist and everything for me. Your brother cooks a good stew as well."

"Yer wrist?" Bofur asked, "Ye were hurt?"

Sol hesitated a moment. Nola had come to him after visiting with Bofur earlier that day and given him a meal and mended his ruined wrist.

"Bul did it," He explained, earning an angry sound from Bofur. "When I didn't answer him fast enough. I fear it will not be the last time he does me harm."

"Nola," Bofur explained, "She'll tell Thorin. Maybe he can do something."

"She…she wasn't supposed to see me," Sol explained, "She got in here because she told the guard Thorin had given her permission. She too, it seems, is putting her self at great risk."

"For what?" Bofur asked, "Ye still 'aven't told me anything-well-ye didn't get the chance that is. Tell me now then, I'll be let out soon enough."

Sol sighed and pulled his hand back through the whole so that he could peer through. Bofur's eyes caught his and waited.

"I dare not," Sol confessed, "There's no telling who is spying for Bul. But I swear to you Bofur you will know the truth no matter what happens."

Bofur's eye blinked, shimmered with the promise of tears, and the dwarf remarked: "Ye talk as though yer goin' to the gallows."

"I might very well be," Sol said, his voice was sounding suddenly far away. "If Bul has his way…I fear I'm not long for this place any more."

"Don't say tha'!" Bofur spat, raising his voice, "Dain still could appeal to Thorin and Bul on yer behalf. I may not have kept up but the breach between the two of 'em seems sealed now."

Sol said nothing. No long wishing to speak of such fearful and uncertain things, he stuck his hand back through the hole and again found Bofur's.

"Whatever happens," He pressed, "You will know everything before the end I swear."

Nola hated the brothels; women dressed in skimpy attire, lounging about outside and trying to draw some kind of customer with coos and childish flirtations.

Inside was even worse; dwarven women running about doused in heavy make-up and some even topless with their bare breast bouncing each time they falsely laughed as the sat in the laps of their drunken customers.

It had taken some time, employee after employee refusing to talk to her, before she found one willing to fetch the owner of the establishment.

She was relieved to be so quickly shown to the owner's cramped office and made to wait until she arrived.

It was late and she wanted to get back to Sada and Thorin as soon as possible; to have a nice moment out the day that had been so dismal.

As if her wish was answered the door to the office flew open and a flustered, obese dwarven woman entered; Madam Jinna by all appearances, and Nola rose with a customary bow.

"Forgive my intrusion but, given the recent events, Thorin Oakenshield has asked~"

"I know, I know!" barked Madam Jinna, "The dead girls of course! Thorin is a better Lord than Staric after all!

Nola, controlling her rising irritation, nodded as Jinna took her seat behind her lop-sided desk with a huff.

"Well?" the Madam inquired, "How might I help you?"

Nola wasted no time in asking the questions and, when Madam Jinna offered her answers, it didn't take the dwarf woman to realize she had hit another stone wall.

"So there was no mention of whom the children were really being…bought by?"

Madam Jinna inclined her head as a smile danced across her flabby face; "Does that bother you?" She asked, "I dare say I fail to see why it would…are you not a feyd operative? One of Bul's?"

"My duties were briefly reinstated because the women of these fine establishments were not forthcoming with the information-useless as it is-we needed."

"You one of Bul's," Madam Jinna pointed out nonetheless, "I must say he's gone very far in life considering his first years on this earth."

Nola's brow furrowed and Madam Jinna grinned widely. "Oh," She gasped girlishly, "He never told you?"

"He told me that he was banned from here," Nola answered quickly as she rose, "from what I know he was orphaned at a young age and taken in by the jeweler whom he apprenticed under for years before taking over the shop he now operates."

"He was never orphaned! He ran away!" laughed Madam Jinna, "His mother worked for me; she was a top earner. Aoti, that was her name, and she was a grand beauty compared to the brats I run today. But, dear me, she did despise that poor boy…horrible, absolutely horrible what she did to him. I'm not surprised he kept that fact of his life hidden though. Before I banned him, when he used to frequent my business, he never acknowledged me. He was in and out without a word; no pun intended."

"I see," Nola said softly as she started to go, "Well I do thank you for you time, madam, it was very helpful. Good evening."

Her hand upon the door knob, Nola paused and looked over her shoulder at the Madam whom was observing her an amused stare, and asked: "What happened to His mother? That woman, Aoti?"

Madam Jinna sighed and tossed her hands up lightly; "She went mad," She answered, "Drowned her self in the river."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure he isn't dead? He hasn't moved a muscle in an hour?"

Bul held a finger under Thorin's nose and chuckled; "He's fine," He replied, "That sleeping drought is the most powerful thing I know. Had ye given him any more than what I recommended, He'd sleep fer a week! Now, come, let's get this over with."

Solara and Bul took Thorin from his slouched position in the arm chair and, with Solara gripping his legs and Bul holding him under his shoulders, they lugged him carelessly and quickly to the bed.

"I don't think I'll stay fer the rest," Bul panted, "besides Nola will be back soon and I have to distract her."

Solara pouted and Bul observed her with an amused smile; "Ye'll do fine," He insisted just get 'im naked, make it look like a dragon devastated this room, and crawl into bed and sleep. Pretend it's me if ye must."

"Then I can finally tell people?" Solara asked as she came and wrapped her arms about Bul's shoulders, "If I don't people will be suspicious given the timing and all."

Bul pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "That's the plan," He whispered as Solara rested his head against him, "Now I've got to go. Nola will be back soon and I still have to get to the jail and see to Bofur."

Solara sighed and pulled away from him; looking him with full disapproval before beginning to pull Thorin's heavy boots from his feet.

"What?" Bul inquired as he stroked his beard, "What's this displeasure?"

"Nothing," Solara grunted as she pulled off the first boot, "I just…don't understand why you insist and insist on keeping those two close to you. They constantly demean you to any and every body. They're ungrateful brats! Weak! Even you have suggested as much."

"True," Bul sighed, "But at the same time Solara…I've known 'em since they were little ones and just like any caring family member~"

"Your not even blood kin!" Solara laughed as she tugged the other boot off with a grunt.

Bul lunged grabbed on of Solara's arms and spun her violently around; grabbing her face violently her brought inches from his own rage etched face and hissed: "They are mine! Blood related or no! Understand one thing…while I've had to manipulate them from time to time I've done horrible things to ensure they live the lives they should! I've always had and always will have their best interests in mind!"

Solara wrenched free and stepped back, nearly falling backward onto a drugged Thorin; Her grey eyes wide she uttered a surprised gasp as she said: "I never knew you had any room in your heart for them-those types-no wonder you won't hear any suggestion at possibly disposing of them."

Bul snorted and smoothed his hair and tunic; Eyeing Solara suspiciously he muttered: "Those types have their uses. I do hope, now that I've spoken my peace, ye'll drop your childish demands that I dispose of them."

Solara said nothing and turned away from Bul as she reset herself to the task of completing the act that had been planned weeks ago.

"You best go and wait for her then," Solara suggested as she began to undo Thorin's belt,

"She'll need you now more than ever, good replacement father that you are, when she hears word that her little Sada won't be the only child of Thorin Oakenshield's to tumble around in these halls."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nola had arrived at the time she'd said she would; joining Bul in his private chambers with a look of odd puzzlement on her round face.

"Another wall?" Bul asked, "Ye got nothin'?"

Nola sighed and shook her head. "The same thing, buyers came on behalf of the real customer," She explained, "I'm sorry."

Bul waved a hand and gestured for Nola to sit as he poured him self some wine. "We'll find another way," He pointed out, "did you happen to ask how much the buyers paid?"

Nola nodded, her eyes staring hard at Bul, and said: "The price was a little more than what it should have been. I imagine the extra coin was to buy…silence?"

Bul nodded and sipped his wine, beginning to feel the weight of the woman's stare, and sat in the chair opposite of Nola.

"More 'n likely," He continued as He ignored the discomfort that settled within him, "Which would mean…possibly a high-born dwarf here. The murders occurred close together. Plus each poor child had the same hair color and eye color."

"Yes," Nola concurred, "Black with blue eyes…like your mother's."

Bul choked on his sip of wine and after composing him self he stared at Nola with a true look of disbelief.

"Madam Jinna," Nola explained before Bul could ask, "Told me about her and before I came back I asked a few of the workers about Aoti. She sounded very beautiful."

Bul snorted as he pulled a handkerchief from his tunic pocket and dabbed at his chin; "On the outside," he muttered, "on the inside? I wouldn't be callin' her a mum. Why're ye bringing this up, child?"

"Because Bul," Nola explained in a tight voice, "I…we never knew that you were born to a woman like that! We were told you were orphaned~"

"I was," Bul interjected with a cold chuckle, "My mother couldn't take the chance of havin' me rooted out…could've been bad for business if ye get my meaning. She was no mother of mine."

"She drowned," Nola pressed, "Same as those poor girls!"

Bul's mouth dropped slightly and, to Nola's great surprise, great pain lit up his black eyes.

"She killed 'er self," He mumbled, "Nola…ye think it's me, don't you?"

Nola swallowed hard and rose very slowly, ignoring the offended sound Bul made, and confessed: "I…was only concerned and thought it best to ask if only to be proven wrong. I know your broke Sol's wrist and I've heard the stories of your brutality. Though your mother was unkind to you I~"

"Unkind?" Bul repeated flatly, "Nola…she was a monster. Indeed, I'm sure ye can at least understand why I chose to forget my past, until now."

Bul's eyes became very distant and, flinching as though struck, he shook his head and looked into his goblet as if seeking some other reply that he could give to appease the suspicious dwarf.

"As far as your suspicions," He started after a sigh, "and I do hate to do this, but I must point out that Sada has dark hair and her father's eyes. Have I ever remotely done her any harm?"

Slowly Nola retook her seat, the horror of Bul's own past weighing heavily upon her, and she sighed deeply before saying anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I was concerned is all."

Bul nodded and took another sip of wine; "O'course," He conceded, "Not only does it make me look suspicious but the fact that I chose to hide certain parts of me self from you…yer no doubt questioning every decision I've made thus far as yer captain, aye?"

Nola said nothing but nodded slowly after a moment.

"Yer brother is set to be released tomorrow," Bul explained with a sigh, "I think he's learned his lesson well enough. Thorin…I think he's come around. Accepted the horrid truth."

"What about Sol?" Nola asked, "When will he be released?"

Bul put his goblet to his lips and, regarding Nola over the edge, he shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid," He explained, "Something else has come up. His stay in the jail is far from over."


	19. Chapter 19

Thorin groaned and, without opening his eyes at first, brought one large hand to his head. He felt absolutely hung-over and nauseated.

"Nola?" He grumbled, "What happened last night? I can't recall any of it."

"I doubt Nola could tell you," responded the person lying next to the king, "Because you didn't spend your evening with her."

Thorin's eyes flew open and he sat up; grunting in pain and cradling his head in his hands for a moment, he finally turned his head and looked down at Solara who lay motionless in the bed with her eyes alight with bemusement.

"You honestly don't remember?" She asked, propping her self up on her elbow, "I'm surprised considering you've never…been that way before. The maids will take forever getting this place right again."

Thorin surveyed the room with his mouth agape. "Was there a party?" He asked, slowly pulling himself from the bed and staggering to his feet, "this place is in ruins."

"Because of you," Solara replied calmly, "I'm surprised you didn't drink yourself to death! I was really quite surprised at how…free you were last night. To think, all this started after you paid me your customary visit, though I'm not complaining because I had begun to worry you were about to do away with me."

Thorin groaned and rubbed his eyes before bending and picking up his pants; "You mean we…I don't remember any of it! You do?"

Solara sighed pleasantly and nodded. "I don't think I'll be forgetting how virile and passionate you were…that's only the second time you've shirked your usual stoic demeanor and…acted quite below your station. Where are you going? You shouldn't just hurry off first thing! Have some breakfast first!"

"I meant to speak with Nola about her visit to the brothels," Thorin explained pulling on his tunic, "Last Night that is and I'll eat later thank you very much."

"I don't believe you," Solara sighed as she rose from the bed, "You act as though you're ashamed."

Thorin pressed his lips and closed his eyes tightly; with his hands on his hips he spat: "Solara, please! Let's not do this! I thought you said you weren't complaining." "Not about last night, no I'm not," Solara countered as she stood completely nude and with her arms crossed as she glowered at her husband, "I'm complaining that you…treat me like you should really be treating her."

As he fastened his belt, with his eyes averted, Thorin said in a stern voice: "You'd do well not to insult her; she's no common harlot and neither are you~"

"Yet you only treat one of us as your wife and it is not me," Solara countered, "I really should have never pressed for her to accept your invitation. I should have only urged her to allow Sada to come here alone."

"Be that as it may, she's here," Thorin argued, "and I've told you already that she won't take me into her bed because she doesn't want to offend you in any way. I sleep in a spare room and I actually spend more time with Sada than I do with her."

"Well that would explain those brief passionate embraces as of late," Solara said coolly, "I'm just saddened you regard me as…second best. A last resort when the one you want…won't appease you."

Thorin sniffed and waved his hand; "I've things to do!" He spat, "I'll speak with you later!"

Without another word he left Solara's chambers and, as she stood naked for a moment more, a wide and triumphant grin spread upon her face.

All was going to according to plan and within the next few weeks she'd finally be able to reveal her wonderful news.

Bofur slapped Bul's hand away and rose from his straw covered cot; refusing the bowl of stew as he did and stood stiffly, awaiting Bul's word, with a scowling face.

"Your time here is over," Bul explained as he turned and set the bowl upon a rickety table, "I think you've learned what ye need to, aye?"

Bofur said nothing and looked over at Nori who'd accompanied Bul to the jail. "What about Sol?" He inquired, taking note that Nori cast his eyes to the floor and shifted nervously from where he stood.

"What?" Bofur pressed, "Ye can't tell me ye found reasons to keep him in this terrible place!"

"I'm afraid I can," Bul confessed as he turned and cast Bofur a concerned glance, "He has been absent from the Iron Hills. Fer a time longer than I first thought and…let's just say Sol has terrible timin' if he's innocent."

Bofur jerked his head at Bul and looked at though he might burst into tears; "What's tha' mean?" He demanded, "Whaddya tryin' to pin on 'im now?"

Bul sighed and shook his head; "Mahal help me," He muttered, "I'm not tryin' to pin anything on him. It's my duty, as a servant of Thorin's, to investigate any thing and any one he perceives to be a threat to the welfare of his people. I haven't pinned anything on your darlin' Sol. But I've requested another round of questioning with him because of recent events."

"Bo," Nori said just as his friend moved to argue with the feyd leader, "Let's get you home and cleaned up. Now that you're out…now that you have been cleared of any wrong doing I'm sure even Bul will allow you to see Sol, right?"

Bul licked his lips and gave a curt nod; "Later," He explained, "when I'm done interrogating 'im. Fer now ye best get home. Nola and Sada, as well as Bombur and his brood, are waitin' fer their uncle."

"Fine," Bofur agreed, "But I swear if I find 'im with any more injuries…I'll be back in here before tomorrow comes!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Here, Bofur didn't want it, and He suggested I give it to you."

Sol eyed the bowl with ravenous eyes yet still, flicked his dark blue eyes at the hated feyd captain, unsure of what to make of the uncharacteristic show of kindness.

"Ye have to be hungry," Bul pointed out, "I was told ye refused to eat. Let me guess, you did so because ye were afraid, right?"

"You are capable of anything," Sol explained, "I couldn't risk it."

"Risk this," Bul pressed as he pulled the rolled up sheet from underneath his arm and tossed it to the floor, "It was meant for Bofur but he refused it. Fill yer gut boy-o, yer gonna be here fer a while well, that is to say, possibly."

Sol finally took the bowl tentatively and sat upon his cot; "I heard Bofur leaving," He said, "If he's been released…I don't see why I'm being held any longer than I have been."

"Ye've been gone from the Iron Hills for a long while apparently," Bul explained as he watched Sol take a small bite of the cold stew, "even though I do believe and know yer innocent of anything to do with Dis other things have come up and yer in a mighty fine pickle.

So much so that I've recently received word that not even Dain will vouch fer yer good character at the moment." Taking another bite of stew, Sol cast Bul a disbelieving look as he swallowed, and waited for Bul to continue.

"Here read this," Bul instructed pulling a folded letter from inside his tunic, "In it you'll find that Dain has stated he'd no idea you'd left your position as court musician until it was too late. Therefore, given recent events, he will not plea for Thorin to show ye any kind o' mercy."

Sol, finishing the distasteful meal, set the bowl aside and jerked the letter from Bul's hand.

As he read it silently, Bul clicked his tongue when he saw the deep devastation and fear settle in Sol's eyes.

"I…I've nothing to do with those children," He gasped as he dropped his hand to his lap, "There's nothing linking me to them!"

"Oh but there is," Bul pointed out as he watched Sol rise from his cot, "Yer arrival here is one factor. I checked, ye were seen in Ered Luin shortly before the first child was found and, I'm sure yer aware, you were arrested shortly after the third drowning. There have been no more children found dead since ye've been detained."

Sol was breathing heavily as he eyed Bul with absolute horror; "It was you wasn't it?" He asked in a hushed voice, "You killed those girls…you had to…I remember being told that you were suspected once and~"

"Aye, I was suspected," Bul confessed, "Yet I was never charged. It's funny, Sol, that ye would know about that. It seems ye know all about me and, I wonder, does that mean ye know of me childhood and my mother?"

Sol began to nod slowly but, when he began to realize what it was Bul was insinuating his eyes widened as he was over come with the horror of it all.

"There's no way!" He growled, "Any one who knows me will~"

"Poor boy!" Bul chuckled, "Ye've only acted in front of others! No one knows who ye really are on the inside."

"Bofur does!" Sol insisted, "With Nola's help he could more than likely…"

Sol's voice faded when Bul offered him a soft smile and wave of one, solitary finger inches from his face.

"You wouldn't!" Sol growled, "You heartless monster!"

"Me?" Bul inquired, taking the same finger and tapping his chest, "I'm not the one that snuck his way to Ered Luin amidst a suspicious suicide and a psychotic child killer on the loose…only to go running to Bofur whom carried on an affair with ye, wrote to ye, and met ye without ever lettin' me know beforehand!"

"He's as innocent as I am!" Sol bellowed, "He and I have done nothing!"

"Sooool," Bul pointed out in a sing-song tone, "There-have-been-NO-more dead children floatin' in the river since BOTH of ye 'ave been detained here!"

Sol shook his head slowly as it seemed the world around him began to fall away. "You…you're going to get him executed…don't you realize that? Have you no care for anyone?"

"O'course," Bul said with a smile, "Tha's why I'm goin' to give ye the chance to save Bofur from yer fate."

Sol, his heart pounding in his ears, observed the smiling dwarf a moment more before nodding for him to go on.

Bul inclined his head to the sheet that lay on the stone floor; "Best to put on a scarf, eh? It's gonna get rather cold as the evening draws on."

Sol closed his eyes, a single tear gliding down his cheek, and he whispered: "No wonder you got away with the murder of my Grandfather. Well played…Bul the handsome."

Bul bowed low and when he finished he turned to go; "I'm sure ye would like some privacy," He explained, "I know I would and honestly I think I can show you some kindness after all since~"

"Wait," Sol implored, and Bul turned to cast him a kind, patient expression.

"Do you promise to never…swear to me you will never harm Bo…swear it or I won't…I won't do it Bul, I won't!"

Bul chuckled; "Sol, lad," He explained, "The fact I bid ye to do what ye don't want to…is to ensure Bofur never comes to any harm. Ye really have judged me too harshly; Pity it had to be this way…aligning your self with me rather than wanting to kill me cost ye many great opportunities. As well as a lifetime of love an' happiness I imagine."

Tears flared in Sol's eyes and he waved Bul away; "Leave me!" He ordered, "Give me my privacy."

Bul nodded and pulled the cell door open. After casting Sol another soft smile and a quick wave of his hand, he slammed the door shut. Bolting the door and leaving Sol alone in his darkening cell.


	21. Chapter 21

When Nori ushered him in, Bul was instantly greeted by many stares; Nola, with Sada sleeping in her arms, looked to Bombur who turned and headed into the kitchen.

Bifur let out a growl and went about completing his newest, oddity of a toy while Nori closed the door and said: "Sorry to send for you at such late hour. But he was insistent and we're hoping He'll finally come in. He's been out there all day."

Bul nodded and looked over at Nola with a half-smile; "Thorin's beginnin' to wonder if ye'll ever get back," He explained, "Wanted to see if I could persuade ye to come home."

"Later," Nola whispered, shifting Sada in her arms, "The funeral took a lot out of Bofur and, besides that, Solara's pregnant again and I don't want Sada disturbing her."

Bul nodded and didn't press the issue; knowing he was there for an entirely different affair and so asked Nori where the one, who'd sent for him, was.

The dwarf jutted a thumb over his shoulder and whispered: "Out back. Crying and grieving and pretending we're not here."

Anticipating another heated argument, Bul took his time removing his cloak before, with a deep breath, venturing outside in search of the one that had sent for him.

Bofur, seated upon the tall grass of his family's back yard, had yet to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Nor did he acknowledge in any way the approaching footsteps.

It wasn't until Bul had sat down beside him that he even moved; looking blankly at the other dwarf who looked quite concerned about him and his haggard appearance.

"Here," Bul offered holding his fist out, "there's little comfort I can give you but…He had no family and I thought you might like to have it."

Bofur held his hand under Bul's fist and the elder dwarf delicately placed the necklace in his hand.

"Warg fang," Bul pointed out, "Musta been a family heirloom. Kran wore it, I think, it's been many years."

"It…It was," Bofur concerned as he observed the fang in his palm, "Thank you."

The two sat in the grass, listening to distant conversations and the gentle wind, until Bofur at last looked at Bul with deep, desperate eyes.

"I've been thinkin'," He confessed, and waited until Bul nodded for him to go on.

"It doesn't make sense, him hanging himself and all o'er somethin' ye said he denied doin'. He didn't even fight it like he had been fightin' everything else."

"Bofur," Bul moaned, anticipating another argument, "Please. This is a time of grief and~"

"I know," Bofur interjected, "But I want to say…Th-that…talking to Nola and Nori…there's no way any one didn't notice or even hear ye asking a stranger to purchase girls fer ye that ye later…supposedly killed…and it is odd…him showing up just when children are found murdered just to tell me that Sada was in danger...I begin to think, I wonder, if he had all this planned out from the beginning. It all seems to fit after all."

Bul plucked a blade of grass and put it between his lips, nodding over all that Bofur had been saying.

"I've been a fool haven't I?" Bofur asked, "I read Dain's letter and it just seems, that when he realized he had no support, he…just gave up. Gave up! After everything he said and swore was true! Besides that he tried to tell me Da' had been meant to take o'er fer that Kran fellow…Da' would have never done tha'!"

Bull reached over, gently patted Bofur's shoulder, and said: "Calm yer self. He was a dissident of those that opposed my leadership; rose from infancy to believe that I was a demon that killed Kran.

I've come to wonder if those who linger on their hate and thirst for revenge…don't essentially go mad trying to prove true their own opinions and whatnot. I'm just sorry that you got brought into all 'o it…and that I couldn't save him. I felt rather sorry fer him."

Bofur whimpered and made to toss the necklace over the rotting fence when Bul caught his fist; "Don't," He implored, "Ye won't fergive yer self in the end. Ye weren't a fool Bofur! He did care fer ye…matter of fact he pleaded with me to keep you safe in the end."

Studying Bul's steady gaze he finally dropped his hand back into his lap with a huff; "I'm sorry," the younger dwarf offered, "fer the way I've treated ye. Ye weren't wrong about Dain or Staric…I should've listened to ye."

"Well…I am a greedy, bullying, dickhead after all," Bul admitted, "There were times when I was harder on ye than I needed to be."

Bofur rose to his feet and Bul did the same and after they'd dusted themselves off Bofur asked: "Are ye still lookin' into the matter with the drowned children?"

Bul nodded and tossed his long braid over his shoulder with a sigh; "Though I fear, if not Sol in a moment of desperation, the true killer has fled by now."

"Perhaps ye should get Thorin to send word to the other kingdoms…as a warning and also to see if any other murders like the one that happened here, have happened else where?"

Bul smirked and huffed pleasantly; "Are ye offering me advice, lad?" He inquired, "If ye are I appreciate it. It's a good suggestion."

A silence passed between the two when suddenly, shaking his head as if unable to believe his own actions, Bofur hugged Bul briefly and tightly before pulling away from him and heading inside without another word or gesture.

Bul stood stiffly; not in shock or in disgust. But instead, as the grin spread over his lips, he relished the triumphant joy that overtook him as well as the sense of relief that had finally come after such a very long time and after so much careful planning.

In truth, with Solara carrying a child that was not Thorin's, now that Bofur had finally conceded and accepted Bul's truth…the feyd leader felt very much like a king with all the riches of Middle-Earth at his feet.

From inside the house, a pair of eyes spied the grinning feyd captain, and a deep, distrustful moan escaped their lips as they watched Bul trek back inside.


End file.
